


One last night

by Hadali23



Series: Ashes of love [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood, Blood Drinking, Crossover, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kid Peter Parker, Kid Tony Stark, M/M, Magic, Not Captain America: The First Avenger Compliant, Original Character(s), Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Precious Tony Stark, Protective Carlisle Cullen, Protective Edward Cullen, Protective Esme Cullen, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Protectiveness, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, The Volturi (Twilight) is Good, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Vampires, Wishes
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadali23/pseuds/Hadali23
Summary: Los niños inmortales están prohibidos, pero tal vez haya una excepción...para uno.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Other(s), Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Carlisle Cullen, Tony Stark & Esme Cullen
Series: Ashes of love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170707
Comments: 18
Kudos: 28





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, este es mi primer fic sin stony...lo cual admito es raro y ciertamente me tomo un tiempo poder decidirme si sacarlo o no, pero...espero les guste.
> 
> Para aquellos que esperaban Stony, lo lamento, pero no es aquí.
> 
> Es bastante seguro que a futuro agregue más etiquetas.

**Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan encontrar.**

El llanto fue escuchado a kilómetros de donde se encontraba. Sabía no era lo más prudente, pero ignorar a un pequeño no estaba en su libro. La caza había sido tan buena como imaginó que seria y no estaba sedienta, decidió que no había peligro alguno y corrió al lugar de origen.

El grito resonó segundos antes de que llegara.

La carretera se encontraba vacía, un auto estrellado contra un árbol era lo único en el área y sí, de ahí era donde ahora los gritos provenían. Se apresuró al lugar, un pequeño niño de no más de 6 años se encontraba tendido en el suelo, gritando y llorando en agonía, retorciéndose en el suelo ante algo que estaba seguro, no debió haber sucedido.

Las marcas en la muñeca izquierda del menor estaban frescas, su mirada recorrió los árboles a su al rededor pero no vio nada fuera de lugar, el atacante seguramente había huido cuando la escuchó.

El llamado del menor a su madre quien muerta ya hacia en el asiento del copiloto del automóvil, a su lado el cuerpo de un hombre, seguramente su esposo. Pobre criatura. Los sollozos suplicantes, la mirada aterrada y las gruesas lágrimas resbalando por el rostro del menor quebraron su corazón que hace años fue congelado. Pudo entender entonces el sentimiento que embargo a Sasha cuando creo a Vasilii, incluso ahora en el cambio no tenia corazón ni deseos de terminar con la pequeña vida, una vida que debió vivir quizá hasta los 100 años, crecido, estudiado, casado y formando una familia, pobre criatura.

-Shh…esta bien, esta bien querido, todo estará bien

Un último sollozo agonizante y el menor cayó inconsciente, dio una última mirada al interior del automóvil y tomando la cobija turquesa y aquel peluche de oso cargo al menor alejándose rápidamente de ahí y rezando porque nadie le hubiera visto.

Corrió lejos, yendo al lado contrario de donde su hogar se encontraba, corrió y corrió sin detenerse, sin voltear atrás y con un solo propósito en mente. Mantener al niño a salvo.

Encontró una pequeña cabaña abandonada, la nieve blanca cubría el suelo, seguramente había salido del país y ahora debía encontrarse en Canadá. Podía escuchar el rápido revoloteo del corazón del pequeño, su temperatura ahora unos grados por debajo de lo común, su piel acanelada tornándose pálida y su cabello cobrando un brillo sobrenatural.

El cambio estaba en proceso.

Fueron dos días de vigilancia y temor. Una vez se instaló en la cabaña ella supo que esto estaba mal, pero de nuevo, no pudo terminar con el pequeño.

Se mantuvo inmóvil cuando el último latido fue dado, hipnotizada por la imagen del menor mientras esperaba ansiosa el despertar.

Dos pequeños rubíes se abrieron entonces y si aun tuviera que respirar se habría quedado sin aliento, era quizá, la criatura más hermosa que en su vida hubiera visto, seguramente no se comparaba con el niño de Sasha y eso estaba bien porque nadie podía ser más perfecto que su hijo.

Hijo. No había otra forma de verle, este niño era suyo, suyo e iba a protegerlo de todo aquel que intentara arrebatárselo.

Los rubíes le miraron, una mirada tan inocente y pura, y al mismo tiempo tan peligrosa y aterradora.

-¿Quién eres tu?

Trago la ponzoña acumulada en su boca, no era la reacción que esperaba para ser honesta. Estaba preparada para un pequeño neófito descontrolado y anhelante de sangre, no uno tranquilo y…curioso.

-Mi nombre es Esme ¿cómo te llamas tu, cariño?

Le vió dudar, parecía como si estuviera tratando de recordar y no le sorprendía, solía suceder a veces.

-Soy Tony

-¿Solo Tony?

-Papá me llama Antonio, pero mamá suele llamarme Tony ¿dónde esta mi mamá? ¿dónde estoy? ¿quieres dinero? papá no dará nada, nunca lo hace, al final siempre me dejan ir ¿puedo irme señorita Esme?

Esme se obligó a no quedar embobada ante el dulce tono del menor, sus expresiones eran algo de admirar y todo el niño gritaba inocencia que ni el mismo diablo podría hacer algo en su contra cuando esos dos rubíes le miraban.

-Tony ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Desgraciadamente no podía esperar mucho, el menor negó, una mirada asustada y temerosa cruzo su rostro.

-No recuerdo nada ¿por qué no recuerdo nada? ¿vas a lastimarme? no me gusta la oscuridad, pero a los adultos no les importa y no me gustan los gritos, son feos, papá grita mucho, por favor no me lastimes

Definitivamente Esme supo que estaba condenada cuando la mirada suplicante y temerosa le miró, se acercó despacio al pequeño y se agacho a su altura.

-Me gustan tus ojos, son dorados, me gusta el dorado, y el rojo, son mis colores favoritos, señorita Esme ¿puedo ir a casa? señorita Esme, me pica la garganta ¿significa que me enfermaré? no me gusta estar enfermo ¿usted es doctora? mamá siempre me lleva con la doctora Louis cuando me enfermo ¿puedo tomar un vaso de agua? tengo…tengo sed

La condena era cruel y dolorosa, una condena que estaba dispuesta a vivir, pero ese niño, Tony, él no merecía esto.

-¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado Tony?

El pequeño le miró confundido al principio, pero finalmente asintió, lamentablemente cuando se enderezó sus movimientos fueron muy rápidos y tan bruscos que el colchón viejo donde se encontraba terminó rasgándose y la base de madera podrida se quebró. Esme vió el miedo y la confusión.

-Esta bien Tony, tranquilo, es normal

-Señorita Esme…tengo miedo

-Lo sé cariño, lo sé, Tony, te contare una historia y quiero que me prestes mucha atención ¿de acuerdo cariño?

Intentó ser honesta y al mismo tiempo trato de no asustar aun más al pequeño, revelar un secreto como el suyo era difícil de asimilar e incluso ella al despertar tuvo dificultades para aceptar su nueva “vida”. El rostro impasible del menor continuó a lo largo de su historia, no hubo preguntas o reclamos, tampoco intentó desmentirla y al terminar Tony simplemente bajo la mirada a sus manos mientras sus pies se movían tan despacio que Esme estaba segura se concentraba en sus movimientos.

-¿Soy malo?

-No, no cielo, nada de eso

-Pero…pero soy un…un vampiro, los vampiros matan a las personas, eso me convierte en una mala persona ¿no?

-Hay otras formas para alimentarse

-¿Cómo qué?

-Bueno, mi familia y yo nos alimentamos de animales

-¿Animales? ¿qué clase de animales?

-Pues…a veces cazamos leones de montaña, a Edward por ejemplo le gustan los pumas, Emmett suele ir por los osos-rió al recordar a su hijo-pero en su mayoría cazamos ciervos, son los que más hay y…

-¡Cazas a bambi!

¡Cierto! pero que dijo, estaba hablando con un niño, vampiro, pero al final niño, se regaño por su despiste.

-Bueno cariño…

-¡¿Por qué?!-su voz se oía tan miserable-no, eso es malo, no quiero matar a bambi, o su mamá ¿y si se queda solito, como yo?

-Oh cariño, no estas solo, estoy yo ¿ves?

Esme deseaba tanto tomar al pequeño en brazos y arrullarlo, el niño parecía estar a punto de llorar (aunque jamás volvería a hacerlo), acurrucado sobre si con la mirada mas devastadora que en su vida hubiera visto.

-¿Tú?

-Asi es, te cuidare Tony

-¿Y mi mamá? ¿ella no puede?

¿Cómo explicarle a un niño la verdad? una cosa era decirle que era una criatura sobrenatural y otra revelar la verdad…

-Esta muerta ¿verdad? yo…¿yo la mate?

-¡Qué! no, no Tony, no fuiste tu, tus papás…tuvieron un accidente, lo siento cariño, cuando te halle solo estabas tu

-¿Estaba muriendo también? ¿por eso me salvaste? ¿o ibas a comerme? ¿quieres comerme aun?

-Oh cielos, no, nunca Tony, me alimento de animales ¿recuerdas? estaba de caza cuando te escuche, al parecer no era la única por el área, alguien había llegado a ti antes, cuando te vi, te tome y te lleve conmigo, no podía dejarte ahí, eras solo un niño

-¿Vas a adoptarme?

Esme tenia a 5 adolescentes a quienes cuidaba y se convirtieron en sus hijos a lo largo de los años, pero escuchar a Tony preguntándole si iba a adoptarle, Tony no tenia mas de 6 años, un niño aun, un niño solo y primerizo en esta nueva vida.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, lo haré

-¿Y debo llamarte mamá?

-Puedes decirme Esme, o puedes llamarme como tu quieras

-No puedo volver con Jarvis y Ana…¿verdad?

Esme negó, no tenia idea de quienes eran, pero seguro eran sus tíos y no, lamentablemente no podía arriesgarse, ningún humano sabría como cuidar de Tony y que estuviera rodeado de humanos era solo un peligro mayor.

-Lo siento mucho Tony, si pudiera cambiar esto lo haría

Tony asintió, de hecho Esme estaba sorprendida, se comportaba como un niño mayor a su edad, era inteligente y comprensivo, y al hablar siempre hacia preguntas claras, escuchaba en silencio antes de volver a hablar, muy educado.

-Tony…

El pequeño le miró.

-¿Recuerdas cuantos años tienes?

Tony negó.

-No recuerdo mucho, sé que me llamo Tony, o Antonio, sé que tengo mamá y papá…pero no los recuerdo ¿señorita Esme, nunca recordare a mis papás? también recuerdo a Jarvis y Ana, pero…pero no pudo verlos bien, son…están muy borrosos ¿jamás voy a recordar?

-Yo…no estoy segura Tony, a veces los recuerdos regresan a nosotros con el tiempo y otras veces nunca vuelven

-¿Significa que tengo amne-amnesia?

-Yo…supongo que podrías llamarlo así, eres muy inteligente

-Gracias señorita Esme

La sonrisa del menor podría embrujar a todo el mundo, los pequeños dientes brillaban cual perlas, pero Esme sabia que su encanto estaba desde antes de convertirse.

-Tony ¿no tienes sed?

-Yo…yo tengo ¿qué voy a comer señorita Esme? no quiero matar humanos, no es bueno pero tampoco quiero matar animales, no a bambi

Bueno, eso si era un problema. Esme suspiró aunque no lo necesitaba, más una costumbre que otra cosa.

-Vamos, veremos que encontramos

Esme observó, Tony no era como otros niños inmortales, definitivamente no. El niño se comportaba con gran madurez, y sorprendentemente podía controlar su sed, su primer víctima fue un bisonte. El pobre animal no tuvo oportunidad contra el rápido neófito, fue instintivo cuando Tony clavo sus colmillos en el cuello del animal, dando un salto espectacular se montó en el lomo del animal y comenzó alimentarse, lo que siguió a continuación Esme seguro no lo pensó.

Y si Esme creyó que su marido era el ser más puro y bondadoso, no se comparaba con Tony. Una vez drenado hasta la última gota, Tony fue consciente de lo sucedido y, sin aviso alguno comenzó a sollozar (si fuera humano podría decirse “a moco tendido”), por la muerte del animal. Ninguna palabra de la vampiresa porque eso era normal pudo convencer al pequeño de continuar alimentándose.

Habían pasado tres días y era seguro el pequeño se encontraría en agonía ante el dolor en su garganta, pero Tony era terco y no cazaría un bambi o cualquier animal existente. Esme estaba al borde de la desesperación cuando (como esperaba ya), escuchó el sonido de varios pasos acercarse a gran velocidad a su pequeña guarida. Trato de tener su mente en blanco al distinguir el aroma de Edward, su familia venía a buscarle y también preguntar por su ausencia. Estaba nerviosa, si ellos veían a Tony sin duda tratarían de matarle, probablemente Jasper seria el ejecutor mientras Emmett y Carlisle le detenían.

No podía imaginarlo, no quería imaginarlo. Perder a Tony seria perder todo lo que era, todo lo que tenia. Los Vulturis estaban equivocados, los niños inmortales no eran peligrosos, al menos no Tony, no su Tony.

Edward fue el primero en llegar, se detuvo confundido seguramente cuando percibió sus pensamientos, el himno nacional de Irlanda era lo que recitaba en ese momento. Emmett y Jasper fueron los siguientes, Carlisle, Rosalie y Alice finamente los alcanzaron.

-¿Esme?

Podría ocultar sus pensamientos, pero no sus emociones, Jasper le miró curioso.

-Esme cariño ¿por qué te alejaste tanto? ¿esta todo bien?

No pudo responder, Tony llegó en ese momento, sus brazos se abrieron en automático y lo recibió, las exclamaciones de sorpresa se escucharon.

-Esme…

-Puedo explicar Carlisle…

-Es…¿es un niño inmortal?

Esme retrocedió cuando Jasper y Emmett se posicionaron frente a sus dos hijas, Tony se encogió ocultando su rostro en su cuello ante los gruñidos de ambos vampiros, sus brazos se cerraron más entorno al menor.

-Carlisle tienes que escucharme yo…

-Esme…¿qué hiciste?

Negó, retrocediendo aun más al ver a Edward avanzar con sigilo.

-¡Tienes que escucharme! Tony es diferente ¡no es una amenaza!

-¡Todos son una amenaza!-Jasper siseó, su mirada enfocada en Tony, el odio y la molestia claros en su rostro

-No, no Tony, escucha, escuchen él no…

-Esme por favor, no hagas esto más difícil, si lo eliminamos…

-¡No!-estaba impotente, eran 6 contra uno, no podría ganar, no con Edward y Emmett, no con Carlisle-por favor escucha, Carlisle detente, puedo explicarlo, no es una amenaza, Tony es diferente, créeme

-Lo hago

Casi se relajo cuando Alice habló, cinco miradas sorprendidas se giraron hacia su hija.

-Alice…

-Esta bien, el niño no es una amenaza, Esme tiene razón, lo eh visto Carlisle, Jasper, incluso los Vulturi permitirán que viva

-¿De verdad?

El alivio la inundo ante el asentimiento de su hija, si los Vulturi permitían que Tony viviera entonces, entonces era bueno, su Tony estaba a salvo.

-No soy malo, Esme no soy malo, diles-Tony se enderezó, la angustia pintando su carita-no mate a nadie, solo…-el grupo se tensó-solo a-a ese-ese bisonte pero no quería, de verdad no, no soy malo, no quiero ser malo

-Esta bien cariño, esta bien, shh…te tengo

-¿Qué?

Esme levantó la mirada del pequeño rostro devastado, suspiró.

-Tony puede controlarse Carlisle, no parece creíble, pero es así, lo eh visto, su control es increíble y es inteligente

-¡Soy inteligente!-Tony asintió de acuerdo-sé contar al 100 ¿verdad Esme? y-y soy obediente, no-no hago mucho ruido, me quedo muy calladito, papá odia el ruido entonces soy bueno guardando silencio y-y sé leer y escribir y se muchas palabras como-como…como cronamimantica-Esme y el resto estaban seguros esa palabra no existía-papá estudia ciencia y me enseña, bueno a veces, pero aprendo rápido, soy un genio, Jarvis dice que soy uno, arme una placa de circuito, a mamá le gustó o eso creo aunque creo que a papá no, pero Jarvis me felicito, soy bueno, de verdad que sí

La risa de Alice se escuchó, esquivando a su compañero paso de largo y se acercó a Esme, la vampiresa se detuvo intercambiando una mirada con su madre, después de unos minutos aceptó dandole una pequeña sonrisa para que se acercara.

-Yo te creo Tony, eres un niño muy inteligente, soy Alice, tu hermana mayor

-¿Hermana?-Tony parpadeó, miró a la vampiresa de cabello oscuro puntiagudo-¿quieres ser mi hermana?

-¡Claro! y sabes que, tu y yo nos llevaremos super bien, lo sé porque puedo ver el futuro

Tony jadeó sorprendido.

-¡¿De verdad?!

-Sip-Alice resalto la _p_ con una sonrisa en su rostro

-¡Cool! ¡yo también quiero hacer eso!

-Bueno, no creo que sea posible, pero sin duda tienes algún don

-¿Lo viste?-Esme preguntó curiosa, sabía que ese control no podía ser normal

-No-Alice negó-pero estoy segura que tiene alguno

-¿Tengo un don? ¿cómo un superhéroe?

Rosalie rió acercándose.

-Seguro serias un increíble superhéroe-la vampiresa habló-Hola Tony, me llamo Rosalie

-Rosalie…¿puedo llamarte Rosie?

Esme vio a sus tres hijos sonreír ante las palabras de Tony, todos sabían Rosalie odiaba ese apodo, pero para sorpresa del grupo ella se limitó a sonreír y asintió.

-Por supuesto

-Tu puedes decirme Tony, Antonio no, no me gusta, pero Tony si, mamá me llamaba Tony

-Tony es un nombre adecuado-Edward se acercó-tienes cara de un Tony, soy Edward

-¡Eddie!

Emmett rió, su risa se escuchó seguramente hasta un kilometro a la redonda, Edward contuvo una mueca pero, al igual que Rosalie, asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Yo soy Emmett, y puedes llamarme hermano favorito

Edward rodó los ojos, sonrió divertido ante los pensamientos de Tony respecto a que su hermano parecía un gigante.

-Emi me gusta, puedo decirte Emi ¿por favor?

-Mierda con esa carita puedes llamarme como quieras

-¡Emmett!

-Lo siento mamá

-Esto es genial, tengo muchos hermanos, siempre quise un hermano, antes solo era yo, Jarvis jugaba conmigo pero a papá no le gustaba, decía que Jarvis no debía jugar porque no era su trabajo y que los niños tenían que estudiar y aprender mucho…puedo aprender también, pero me gusta jugar ¿puedo jugar con ellos Esme, aprenderé mucho, lo prometo?

Hace tiempo que Esme sospechaba los padres de Tony eran demasiado estrictos, especialmente su padre, los recuerdos (aunque borrosos), habían aparecido poco a poco lo que hacia que el menor hablara de sus padres, principalmente su madre y su mayordomo, Jarvis.

-Tony cariño, puedes jugar todo lo que quieras, tenemos mucho tiempo para que aprendas cosas, no me importa si mañana quieres jugar todo el día, esta bien, eres un niño (siempre lo serás)

-¿De verdad? pero…pero papá dice que los niños que juegan no son nada cuando crecen, dice que son mantenidos, no quiero ser mantenido, y quiero ser alguien cuando sea mayor, como el Capitán América, quiero ayudar a la gente ¡y quiero hacer un robot! ¡amo los robots!

-Tony, tu ya eres alguien, eres el niño más inteligente y bueno que conozco, si quieres jugar no hay problema, es normal cariño

-¿Lo prometes?

Esme levanto su dedo meñique y lo junto con el de Tony.

-Promesa

Jasper y Carlisle fueron los únicos que permanecieron alejados, su mirada puesta en el niño.

-¿Jasper?-Alice miró a su compañero, le sonrió comprensiva-esta bien, lo prometo

Fue Carlisle quien se acercó, sus ojos yendo del niño a su esposa.

-¿Lo convertiste?

La mirada dolida de Esme fue lo que recibió.

-No, cuando llegue le habían mordido, no pude hacer nada Carlisle, lo juro, jamas habría condenado al niño a esto, pero…tampoco pude hacer…-todos comprendieron-decidí alejarlo, ver como reaccionaba, es diferente al resto, créeme

Carlisle lo hacia, lo hizo desde que escucho a su hija y muy probablemente cuando Esme habló por primera vez, pero el miedo por lo que podría suceder y los recuerdos de años atrás lo cegaron antes que escuchar cualquier palabra de su compañera y se odio por eso, porque debía confiar en Esme, Esme quien era su todo y sabía jamás pondría en peligro a su familia.

-Hola señor

Si Tony pudiera se habría sonrojado, sus manos cerrandose con fuerza en la playera de Esme (admirable que no la rasgara) y se pego a ella. Una mirada de esos ojos rojos y Carlisle estaba igual que el resto, si Tony lo deseara podría tener el mundo a sus pies con una sola mirada, sonrió.

-Hola chico

Tony arrugo su nariz.

-No soy chico, mi nombre es Tony

-Me disculpo, Hola Tony, soy Carlisle

-Lo sé, Esme habla mucho de ti, ella dice que eres su novio

-Esposo, Tony

-¡Oh! ¿cómo mi mamá y papá?

Esme asintió.

-Entonces…¿serás mi papá ahora? Esme dijo que iba a adoptarme, dijo que podía llamarle mamá, pero…pero yo ya tenia una mamá, Esme dijo que podía tener dos mamás y eso es cool, las mamás son buenas…¿quieres que construya algo? papá siempre quería que hiciera algo ¿tu también quieres eso? ¿crees que…crees que soy un niño perezoso porque quiero jugar?

Carlisle no comprendía como un adulto podría decirle eso a un niño, especialmente a este niño, sonrió con cariño.

-Esme tiene razón, puedes tener dos mamás y…dos papás, si eso quieres y no Tony, no quiero que construyas nada, no sino quieres, me gusta que seas un niño y los niños no tienen que construir cosas para que los adultos estén felices, creo que eres un niño increíble ¡sabes contar hasta 100! eso es muy increíble

-¡Lo crees!

Jasper se tambaleó ante la emoción y el orgullo que Tony desprendió, sin necesidad de mas palabras él sabia Tony ya quería a Carlisle, sus palabras tenían un significado tan especial que no creyó que alguien pudiera ser feliz con la verdad. Tony lo hacia.

Suspiró rendido, confiaba en su compañera, y si Alice dijo que este niño no era una amenaza…confiaría en ella aunque mantendría cierta distancia, incluso él con años de existencia aun tenia problemas para controlarse ¿cómo podría este niño hacerlo con menos de una semana?

-Esta bien Jazz-Alice le sonrió-Tony es diferente

La familia Cullen tenia un nuevo integrante, inusual ciertamente, pero muy especial.


	2. Uno

**Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan encontrar.**

-¿De verdad no murió nadie?

-Lo prometo Tony-Carlisle se agacho a la altura del menor mientras le tendía la bolsa de sangre-nadie murió

Como Esme había dicho, Tony era especial. Una semana desde que despertó en esta vida y desde aquel bisonte el crío no había probado gota alguna, gracias a Edward supieron el niño estaba en agonía, Jasper apenas podía mantenerse cerca, si bien Tony tenia un excelente control físico, el emocional era todo lo contrario. Nunca conoció a un niño así, Tony era todo sentimientos y afecto, anhelaba las muestras de cariño, especialmente los abrazos, siempre buscaba que le abrazaran, sus sentimientos siempre estaban desbordados, principalmente cariño y amor, pero ahora, ahora solo era ese desesperante anhelo de sangre. Tony no atacaría a nadie, ni siquiera a un animal si le era posible.

_No a Bambi_

Nadie logró persuadirlo de lo contrario y aquí estaban, Carlisle había logrado sacar algunas reservas de sangre del hospital donde trabajaba, si esto funcionaba la próxima cacería tendrían que recolectar sangre de animales, incluso si tenían que mentirle a Tony respecto a como la habían conseguido.

Jasper se estremeció ante el alivio cuando Tony probó la sangre y el ardor en su garganta disminuyo, un sollozo ahogado y Esme lo tomo en brazos sentándolo en su regazo, su mano pasando por los rizos castaños entonando una suave melodía mientras el menor se alimentaba. Tres bolsas y Tony era la persona (o vampiro) más feliz en ese momento.

-¿Mejor bebé?

Tony asintió, se acomodó más cerca de Esme y suspiró satisfecho, Carlisle retiro las bolsas ahora vacías.

-No quiero matar a nadie, perdón

-Esta bien Tony, es comprensible-Carlisle le aseguró

-¡Pero no quiero ser ingra-ingrato!

-¡Dios niño!-Emmett resopló-eres la persona menos ingrata que conozco, lo juro, así que no pienses eso ¿de acuerdo?

-¿De verdad?

-¡Por supuesto! ahora, qué dices si jugamos un poco

El ánimo de Tony mejoró, se enderezó con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Escondidas!

-¡Seguro! pero no más allá de dos metros del jardín ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si!

Los vampiros sonrieron cuando Tony se volteó ocultando su carita en el cuello de Esme comenzando a contar.

La vida se volvió mucho mas interesante con el menor ahí, cualquier persona habría deseado que el chico guardara silencio por un momento, pero sorprendentemente si la dulce voz de Tony no se escuchaba la casa se sentía demasiado sola, vacía quizá. Los vampiros no se percataron de la monotonía en la que estaban viviendo, el constante silencio. Probablemente las únicas veces que Tony guardaba silencio era cuando Esme o Rosalie le leían o le contaban historias, también cuando se sentaba junto a Edward en el piano y le escuchaba tocar, descubrieron que el niño tenia un poco de conocimiento respecto al instrumento y rápidamente logró tocar el piano igual o quizá un poquito mejor que el mismo Edward.

Tony ciertamente era diferente. Aprendía rápido, comprendía temas que un niño de 6 años no debería y sabían no era por ser un vampiro, se supone cuando uno se transformaba quedabas con la mentalidad de tu edad, el chico tenia 6 años y comprendía lo que era la cromodinámica cuántica.

-Esme, Carlisle-Jasper les llamó-hay algo que deben ver

Tony se encontraba en ese momento con Rosalie, el chico tenia ese gusto (u obsesión como le decía Emmett), porque la vampiresa cepillara su cabello, había algo en ello que le relajaba, según decía, su madre solía hacerlo, algunos recuerdos que aun conservaba sobre ella, sin embargo su rostro era imposible de ver, probablemente nunca lo vería de nuevo.

Emmett y Edward se encontraban frente a la computadora del segundo, un artículo en especial estaba en la pantalla, el titular era de hace dos semanas.

_Howard Stark y su esposa Maria mueren en un accidente automovilístico._

La fecha era del 16 de mayo de 1975, la fecha en que Esme encontró a Tony, una fotografía mostraba la escena, la misma que la vampiresa vió.

_Su hijo Tony Stark se reporta como desaparecido._

-Es él-Esme concordó-Tony Stark, pero ese no es…

-Sí, el hijo de uno de los genios más grandes del siglo-Edward respondió, cambió a otro artículo, este se centraba en Tony, incluso había una imagen del niño, parecía ser más joven-aquí

**Antonio Stark, el niño maravilla**

Una fotografía se encontraba debajo del titular, sin duda era Tony y a su lado el hombre que debía ser su padre, a diferencia del chico sonriente (Jasper casi podía decir no era genuina esa sonrisa), Howard Stark parecía malhumorado, se podía ver en su ceño ligeramente fruncido, sin embargo su sonrisa decía lo contrario. Debajo de esta una pequeña descripción.

_Tony Stark 4 años construye su primer placa de circuito._

-De acuerdo con algunas entrevistas su padre le realizo unos estudios, Tony tiene un IQ de 200…wow

-¿Creen que esa es la razón por la que puede controlarse?

-Howard Stark era un genio-Carlisle reflexionó-si su hijo era más inteligente que él seguramente lo habrá apuesto a estudiar cuando se enteró…-cabeceó-puede ser, no lo sabemos

-Espera-Jasper le detuvo-se supone al convertirse mejoras tus capacidades ¿significa que el chico es mas inteligente que antes?

-Puede ser, o no, sigue siendo un niño y por muy genio no significa que el deseo de jugar y divertirse deje de existir…Alice

La chica apreció, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Probablemente debamos ir con los Denali antes, Eleazar podría ayudarnos a saber mas respecto a los dones de Tony

-¿Dones?

-Es una suposición, no estoy muy segura, con Tony solo puedo ver algunas cosas no todo, es…extraño, después de eso sí, creo que deberíamos ver a los Vulturi

-¡Tan pronto!

-Entre más pronto mejor Esme-Carlisle le recordó-podríamos tener la ventaja en este momento, si nadie les informa, cuando lleguemos creerán que venimos a entregarlo

-Pero…

-Lo protegeremos mamá-Alice le aseguró-pero como dije, esta bien, ellos lo aceptaran

-¡Yo gano!-la voz de Tony se escuchó, el niño llegó entonces y Esme lo recibió con gusto-¡Gané! ¡gané! ¡mamá le gané a Emmett, ¿viste?!

-Eso vi

-¡Es trampa!-Emmett llegó entonces fingiendo estar cansado-eres…eres demasiado rápido

-¡Lo soy!

Tony no era tonto, los vampiros no se cansaban, pero a su hermano le gustaba fingir y bueno, quien era él para decirle que se veía muy tonto. Escuchó a Edward reír, le enseñó la lengua.

-No leas mi mente ¡oye ese soy yo!

La fotografía de Tony aun estaba en la pantalla, no había forma de que engañaran al niño ahora.

-¡Mamá mira! soy yo

-Lo eres Tony, Jasper y Edward buscaron un poco de ti

-¿En serio? ¿y saben quienes son mis padres? ¿los encontraste? ¿mamá era bonita? las mamás son bonitas, todas lo son, seguro era muy bonita, como Esme ¿verdad? tu eres bonita Esme, más bonita con Alice y Rosie-el niño susurró aunque obviamente todos le escucharon-pero no le digas a Rosie o se enojará

Esme rió divertida.

-Lo prometo, será nuestro secreto

-¡Yei! ¿hay una foto de mamá ahí, Edward? ¿puedo verla? ¿quién es ese hombre?

La visita al Clan Denali fue planeada, repasaron el plan varias veces consciente que las tres hermanas Denali tenían un pasado con los niños inmortales, sin duda la visita de Tony no seria de buen agrado.

-¿A dónde vamos?

Viajaron de Pensilvania a Alaska, un camino corto porque en su mayoría prefirieron correr, Tony podría ser un genio y un vampiro, y por lo mismo el chico se aburría fácilmente, además las fronteras eran peligrosas con el chico a cuestas, cualquiera podría reconocerlo, la fotografía de Tony circulaba por todo Estados Unidos, no había mejor momento para irse de ahí, al menos hasta que dejaran de buscarlo se mantendrían en las sombras.

-Iremos con unos amigos

-¿Amigos? ¿hay niños como yo?

-Temo que no bebé

-¡Oh! ¿y por qué vamos?

-Un amigo nuestro, Eleazer, podrá ayudarnos

-¿Quieres descubrir si tienes algún don, Tony?

Los ojos del menor se abrieron con sorpresa ante las palabras de su hermana Alice.

-¡Sí! ¡sí quiero! ¿él me dará un don? puedo…puedo pedir volar, o mejor ser invisible para ser un espía, tal vez poder controlar cosas con la mente ¡seria tan cool! o bloquear a Edward ¡sí! eso quiero

-Me siento ofendido

-No, no lo estas

-Sí…-Edward rió-no lo estoy

-El don de Eleazer no sirve de esa forma Tony-Esme sonrió-él puede identificar si un vampiro tiene algún don

-¿Entonces no me dará poderes?

-Lo siento cariño, pero si tienes algún don él lo sabrá

-¿Crees que tengo algún don?-Tony se miró sus manos-no creo que sea muy bueno, no hago nada además de jugar y aprender muchas cosa, que aburrido, soy muy aburrido

-No eres aburrido Tony-Alice le guiñó un ojo-tendrás algún don, lo sé ¿recuerdas?

-¿Y no puedes decirme cuál es?

-Lo siento enano, pero no, no puedo verlo

-Ash, bien, no me digas, no necesitas mentir ¿mamá ya vamos a llegar? estoy aburrido

El auto iba a más de 200 km/hr, un humano normal seguramente habría chocado tiempo atrás, pero un vampiro, esto era poco comparado con la velocidad que podían alcanzar.

-Esta bien, ya casi llegamos ¿tienes hambre? tu padre empaco un poco de sangre

Habían rentado dos autos, en el primero Edward, Alice, Rosalie y Esme se encontraban junto a Tony, en el segundo Emmett, Carlisle y Jasper, serian quienes bajarían e internarían explicar todo, si surgía algún problema Edward y Alice entrarían, Rosalie y Esme se quedaría en el auto con Tony. Esme rezaba porque las hermanas Denali los escucharan, Tony era un niño diferente, solo tenían que dejarles explicar.

-Rosie ¿sabes italiano?

-Me temo que no Tony, pero Edward seguro sabe

-¡Genial!

-¿Por que la pregunta corazón?

-Los papás de mamá eran italianos, ella me estaba enseñando, como el piano, también me enseñó francés, Ana me estaba enseñando Dari, ella dijo que sus papás venían del Medio Oriente y papá le dijo a Jarvis que me consiguiera un tutor para aprender latín

-Son muchos idiomas ¿no lo crees?

-Era divertido y aprendo rápido ¿Edward me enseñas italiano?

-Certo fratellino

Tony sonrió.

-Stiamo per arrivare? Mi annoio Edward

El nombrado rió, Tony era sin duda un caso único.

Fue una hora después cuando el auto desaceleró, para entonces Tony había terminado de trenzar el cabello de Rosalie, sí, la vampiresa había sacrificado sus rizos rubios a favor de su hermano menor, las trenzas no podían ser más perfectas de lo que ya eran, definitivamente agradecían que Tony no fuera un niño común, pero de nuevo si lo fuera no estaría aquí, entonces, nadie en la familia podía imaginar una vida sin el niño, ya no.

Tony había conquistado los corazones de cada miembro desde el primer día y ese cariño solo creció conforme los días pasaban, Jasper terminó cediendo y ahora era el historiador favorito de Tony con respecto a la historia, nadie contaba la historia como Jasper, ni siquiera Edward o su padre (pero no le digan eso a Carlisle).

Una casa de dos niveles se alzaba frente a ellos, cinco personas salieron de esta y Tony se abrazo a Esme con cierto temor. Edward se giró a verle.

-Tranquilo Tony, nadie te lastimara, lo prometo

Tony asintió, oculto su rostro en el cuello de su mamá, las mamás siempre eran buenas abrazando, y su mamá Esme no era la excepción, si bien no recordaba mucho a Maria Stark, estaba seguro era igual que Esme, cariñosa y atenta, siempre alejando lo malo, especialmente el miedo (no le digan a Jasper o se pondrá triste).

Edward y Alice salieron sin decir palabra cuando vieron que la conversación no parecía ir por el camino correcto. Rosalie tuvo que salir igual minutos después, un enfrentamiento se estaba realizando al exterior.

-Tony, necesito que te quedes aquí ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Mamá no me dejes!

-Estarás bien, no tardaré lo prometo

Tony dudó, asintió pasados unos segundos. Pudo escuchar los rugidos de los vampiros, los golpes resonando en el área, y sabía era su culpa ¿por qué la gente no lo quería? No era como los otros niños, era bueno y podía controlarse, podía guardar cualquier secreto, lo demostró cuando no le dijo a su mamá de aquel día cuando papá le inyecto ese suero azul.

_Es nuestro secreto Antonio, prométemelo_

Tony solo quería ser como el Capitán América. Juró guardar el secreto.

_Por mami, lo juro por mami, papá_

Fue la primer sonrisa que Tony recibió de su padre y fue agradable, fue…increíble.

Tomando una decisión finamente salió del auto, les demostraría que era diferente, que no le diría a nadie lo que eran, él podía serlo, era un chico listo, _un pequeño genio_ como su mamá solía decirle.

-¡Tony no!

Fue demasiado tarde, escuchó el grito aterrado de su mamá, cuando volteó vio a una mujer de cabello rubio lacio, sus ojos negros le miraban con ferocidad y un gruñido escapó de su boca, gritó aterrado y se agacho en un intento de protegerse. Hubo varios gritos, su mamá y papá especialmente…

Levantó la mirada después de unos minutos, la chica no estaba ya, se enderezó parpadeando confundido, vio a su mamá unos metros cerca de la casa y corrió a ella.

-¡Mamá!

-¿Qué…?

-Sorprendente

El vampiro Eleazar se acercó a Esme, rápidamente esta se vio rodeada por Carlisle y Emmett, el resto del clan Denali aun trataba de procesar lo sucedido.

-Esta bien, lo siento yo…-Eleazer levantó las manos frente a él, su mirada se posó en el niño abrazado a Esme y luego volteó a donde minutos antes Irina se encontraba-solo…esta bien, no lo dañare, no es…no es como si pudiera de todos modos

Edward frunció su ceño confundido ante los pensamientos del vampiro.

-¿No sabes que es?

-Jamás en mi vida me había topado con alguien como él, es simplemente…-Eleazer negó, una mirada a su padre y Carlisle retrocedió hasta estar junto a Esme, confiaría en Edward, Emmett sin embargo no se movió tras ellos listo ante cualquier movimiento-¿puedo?-Eleazer estiró su mano

Esme dudó unos segundos antes de convencer a Tony que todo estaba bien, la mirada roja se poso en los ojos dorados del vampiro frente a él, un jadeo bajo fue escuchado de parte de las tres vampiresas tras Eleazer.

-Hola chico, lamento lo sucedido hace unos momentos…me llamo Eleazer ¿tienes nombre chico?

-Tony

-Tony, lindo nombre-él le sonrió-crees que puedas…quiero ver que don tan especial tienes chico ¿puedo?

-No soy chico-Tony frunció su ceño-y no, eres malo, atacaste a mamá y papá y mis hermanos, eres muy malo

-Tienes razón, fue muy grosero de mi parte, me disculpo

-No soy malo, la gente piensa que soy malo, pero no lo soy, mamá me rescató, ella me cuidó y me enseñó lo que era, no dire nada, puedo guardar secretos, soy bueno y no mato a nadie, es malo, matar no esta bien, tampoco a los animales, y menos a Bambi, no a Bambi, nunca

-El chico es extraordinario Carlisle-la mirada de Eleazer parecía perdida, sus ojos tenia un brillo extraño-es…quizá el vampiro más talentoso que haya visto, no es un escudo, pero tampoco puedo decir que sea un empata, al menos no como Jasper…

-¿Eleazer?

Una chica bajita de cabello café se acercó, Carmen, su compañera, su mirada iba del niño a su esposo. El vampiro pareció salir de su estupor segundo después, parpadeó levemente confundido aunque maravillado por igual.

-No me sorprendería si los Vulturi no lo matan

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tu…hijo, Carlisle, tiene una extraña habilidad, no es un don como tal, no puedo llamarlo de esa forma al menos, pero tiene este…encanto en él, una especie de hechizo que lanza con sus ojos, conocí varios niños inmortales y ninguno logró tal efecto en mi, hasta ahora

-¿Es eso malo?-Esme preguntó preocupada, se sorprendió cuando Tony se recostó en su hombro, su pulgar fue a su boca, el niño nunca había hecho eso

-No creo que sea malo, pero si peligroso

-¿Peligroso en qué sentido?

-Tony tiene esta habilidad de encantar a todo aquel que no le agrade, como si su mirada pudiera cambiar cualquier pensamiento negativo hacia él, es…aterrador, si pudiera decir es como si te obligara a quererlo, sin embargo no es de esa forma, no puedo describirlo realmente, pero como dije puede ser peligroso, si puede agradar a demasiadas personas podría llegar a un punto en el que esto se salga de control, convertirlo en obsesión tal vez, es…una teoría al menos

-¿Y lo que hizo con Irina?

-Podría ser un escudo físico, pero habría podido verlo, sin embargo no es así, me pregunto…

-Ni siquiera lo intentes-Edward siseó

Eleazer cabeceó de acuerdo, no estaba dispuesto a ver que sucedía.

-¿Irina estará bien?

-No tengo idea de como funciona su habilidad, pero no parece ser dañino…no por ahora al menos, podríamos trabajar en eso, ayudarlo a controlarlo, usarlo cuando sea necesario y no en circunstancias de riesgo, es pequeño y se cansa fácilmente por lo que veo

Tony no estaba dormido, eso era seguro, pero sus ojos estaban cerrados, su puño izquierdo aferrado con fuerza a la blusa azul de Esme y su pulgar derecho en su boca, en ese momento podían decir Tony realmente aparentaba ser el niño de 6 años que debía ser.

-Hay otra cosa-Jasper habló entonces-Tony era un genio cuando aun era humano, según lo que sabemos tenia un IQ de 200 ¿crees que eso cambió?

-¿Cambiar? cielos, probablemente se triplicó al cambiar o cuadruplicó…¿lo cambiaste tu Esme?

-No, lo encontré en el cambio, alguien se estaba alimentando de él, seguro al escucharme huyó pero el veneno ya estaba ahí, no pude hacer nada cuando llegué

-Interesante…

-¿Dices que no estamos…influenciado a quererlo?

Incluso Alice le envió una mirada molesta a Jasper.

-No, no de esa forma, definitivamente quieres al chico por quien es, no porque él quiere que lo quieras, imagínalo como si fuera lo que necesitabas para abrirte los ojos ante alguna verdad oculta, estas cerca de ella y entonces encuentras la última pista y…sabes la verdad, sabes que…que no es peligroso

-¿Entramos a la casa? será más cómodo allá

Irina no apareció en la casa hasta dos días después, inmediatamente se dirigió a Tony y se disculpó ofreciéndole un pequeño conejo rosado de peluche. El niño por supuesto lo aceptó gustoso.

-¿Y bien?

Irina negó, si pudiera habría palidecido aun más de lo que ya era.

-Simplemente prefiero no molestarlo nunca más, fue la experiencia más extraña y traumática que eh vivido…es como si regresara en el tiempo y viviera una vida de soledad y tristeza-la vampiresa tragó ponzoña-sabía que no era real, pero se sentía…demasiado _real_

Lo que sea que Tony hizo no tuvo explicación, en un momento Irina estuvo a punto de matar al crío y al siguiente estaba de regreso a su hogar con 5 años de edad, era humana y su vida era miserable, tan miserable…no había forma de saber si viajo en el tiempo o fue solo su mente o cualquier otra cosa, un momento estaba en 1975 y al siguiente en 1210.

Como dijo, extraño.

-Los acompañare a Volterra-Eleazer habló-puede que Aro y sus hermanos necesiten más aclaraciones

-¿Estas seguro, Eleazer?

-Carmen esta de acuerdo, sí

Dos semanas se encontraron en Alaska, Tony tuvo tres nuevas primas y dos nuevos tíos, su tía Carmen fue super divertida y cariñosa, mientras Tony y Kate se convirtieron en sus cómplices de juego, Irina, ella era como su prima favorita, apoyándole en todo incluso cuando sus padres decían No, era super cool.

Su prima Kate tenia ese raro don que le hacia cosquillas, tenia que llamar a Irina o la tía Kate, incluso a Edward para que lo rescataran de un ataque interminable. Las mejores dos semanas de su vida o, su nueva vida.

-¡Pero no quiero irme! me gusta aquí y-y hay nieve ¡amo la nieve! Emmett y yo jugamos guerra de bolas de nieve y Alice, Katy, Irin y Tany construimos muñecos de nieve, Rosie me ayuda a hacer ángeles de nieve ¡no quiero irme mamá!

-Solo serán unos días Tony, después volveremos, la tía Carmen y el tío Eleazar nos ofrecieron quedarnos por una temporada

-¿Lo prometes?

Las promesas al parecer eran algo super importante para Tony, siempre prometiendo en todo momento.

-Promesa

-Esta bien, vamos Rosie, al auto

-¡Oh Tony! no iremos todos

-¡¡Qué!!

Rosalie fue la única que se quedó junto las hermanas Denali y Carmen, el resto emprendió el camino rumbo a Volterra, esperaban que los Vulturi no malinterpretaran su llegada, solo esperaban como dijeron Alice y Eleazer, la presencia de Tony les diera la ventaja para poder hablar, antes de que intentaran cualquier cosa.

-¿Y si no les gusto?

-Les gustaras-Eleazer le sonrió desde el asiento del pasajero-créeme, les gustaras

Esme solo esperó la visión de Alice fuera correcta y no intentaran quitarle a su hijo, o peor aun, matarlo.

-¿Mamá, estas bien?

Esme sonrió, beso la frente del menor.

-No te preocupes cariño, estoy bien, todo esta bien

Tony asintió y regresó a su conversación en italiano con Edward. Carlisle tomo la mano libre de su esposa y le dio un suave apretón. Estaban juntos en esto y lucharían si era necesario para mantener a su hijo, era una promesa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	3. Dos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero que nada Feliz año nuevo!  
> Aquí un pequeño regalito de mi parte, disfruten.

**Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan encontrar.**

Volterra estaba atestado de gente, el aroma de la sangre humana revoloteaba en el aire, Tony gimió abrazándose con fuerza a su madre, aunque se había alimentado el olor simplemente era tentador.

-¡Mamá no me sueltes!

Esme no planeaba hacerlo, era de noche pero varias personas caminaban por las calles, era la primera vez que Tony estaba al rededor de tantos humanos y lo estaba haciendo increíble, sin embargo no querían abusar de su control. Demasiado joven en esta vida, un neófito.

Dos guardias los interceptaron a media camino, aunque sus capas tapaban su rostro fue obvio que su atención se centro en Tony.

-Fueron muy tontos, o muy valientes viniendo aquí y con esa _cosa_

-Venimos con Aro, ninguno de nosotros fue el responsable de esto, él lo sabrá

-Aun así sigue vivo

-Si nos llevan con Aro estoy seguro que todo se explicará-Carlisle insistió

Esme se mantenía en guardia flanqueada por sus hijos, Edward al frente, Jasper a su izquierda y Emmett tras ella, finalmente el guardia asintió y los guió.

-Tienen curiosidad-Edward susurró solo para que sus padres le escucharan-Tony no a saltado a los humanos y eso es poco común, aun así están convencidos de…

No había necesidad de que terminara la frase, ellos sabían, como también sabían, Tony no iría con un humano incluso si estuviera muy sediento, terco cual mula el crío no lastimaría a nadie, no para su “provecho”.

El cuerpo de Tony se relajo una vez se encontraron dentro de un castillo, las paredes de piedra eran iluminadas por algunos focos colgando del techo, vio a los dos guaridas y bajaron por una escalera de caracol, el lugar estaba tranquilo y silencioso, Tony odiaba tanto silencio, se removió inquietó, el suave apretón de su padre en su pie izquierdo le detuvo.

Caminaron por varios pasillos y bajaron por más escaleras, con forme más se adentraban al castillo los vampiros aparecieron, todos con ojos rojos mirándole con curiosidad, les devolvió la mirada y sonrió levemente con nerviosismo.

Al llegar frente a unas puertas de madera detrás de su familia había una gran comitiva de rostros pálidos y capas oscuras, los dos guardias miraron confundidos al resto de sus compañeros antes de continuar.

-Esperen aquí

Una chica en particular llamo la atención de Tony, tenia cabello rubio recogido en un chongo, vestía ropa oscura como el resto de los vampiros, su madre se tensó al ver a la chica pero Tony solo se limito a sonreírle saludándole con la mano. La vampiresa parpadeó confundida sin moverse, seguro no era tan grande ¿13 años? Escuchó la risa de su hermano, Tony miró a Edward molesto, su ceñito se frunció en disgusto, en su mente le enseñó la lengua a su hermano, no se percató que su mano derecha poco a poco se acercaba a su boca, su pulgar se perdió en sus labios cuando los dos guardias regresaron.

-Por favor, Aro los espera

La habitación era genial, Tony seguro abrió su boca maravillado ante tanto brillo, las paredes a pesar de ser de piedra contrastaban perfectamente con el piso de mármol, en el techo un gran candelabro dorado se alzaba y al fondo de la habitación circular tres tronos estaban puesto, en cada uno de ellos los vampiros más viejos que pudo ver se encontraban sentados, aunque aparentaban ser jóvenes como su padre, él sabia no era así.

-¡Carlisle, mi amigo!

El vampiro del trono al centro se levanto con la sonrisa más falsa que hubiera visto en su vida, Tony conocía de sonrisa falsas ¿o eso creía recordar?, se encogió ante la mirada disgustada del vampiro en el trono a su derecha, en el lado izquierdo la mirada curiosa pero aburrida del tercer vampiro le recibió.

-Aro-su padre se adelanto hacia el vampiro de cabello oscuro-hay algo que debes saber

-Creo que eso esta de más mi amigo, han infringido la ley, pero al menos aceptan su culpa

-Ninguno de nosotros lo hizo, sin embargo el chico no es como el resto de los niños inmortales

-¡Todos son iguales! ¡Una amenaza! ¡Descontrolados e inmaduros!

-Este es diferente, Aro puedo demostrarlo

-Carlisle, mi amigo, estoy seguro que hay muchas explicaciones pero la evidencia es clara y, puesto que el niño se aferra a tu compañera creo que es obvio quien es el responsable, estoy dispuesto a perdonar a ti y a tu familia puesto que vinieron aquí y no se ocultaron, sin embargo no puedo decir los mismo de tu compañera y el niño-Aro miró a Esme-querida…

Ella avanzó, sus brazos sosteniendo con fuerza a Tony, se obligo a soltar una mano y ofrecerla a Aro, la atención de Tony se desvío del vampiro que parecía aburrido y miró a Aro. No le agradaba la mirada del vampiro a su mamá, pero hasta el momento no había sido malo, antes de que Aro pudiera tomar la mano de su madre, Tony se adelantó.

Los ojos se Aro se abrieron con sorpresa cuando los recuerdos del niño lo invadieron, adquirió esa mirada distante y brillosa que Eleazar tuvo la primera vez que conoció a Tony, Alice sonrió complacida y orgullosa.

-Maravilloso

Tony no tenia idea de que había sucedido, todo paso en cuestión de segundos, sonrió.

-Soy Tony ¿y tu? papá dijo que eras su amigo, él dijo que querías verme, también dijo que podías ayudarme-Tony se acercó al vampiro para disgusto de Esme, aunque no le detuvo- no le digas, pero creo que tu amigo es muy aburrido ¿siempre es así? si lo invito a jugar ¿querrá jugar? ¿puedo jugar con la niña bonita de chongo? me cae bien, y parece divertida ¿hay más niños aquí? mamá dijo que era el único y que era especial, todos dicen que soy especial, pero no soy especial y tampoco soy malo, de verdad, no mato a gente, no es bueno y tampoco animales, eso es malo, papá dice que debería hacerlo pero no me gusta, entonces papá me da esas bolsas de sangre que consigue en el hospital donde trabaja, son ricas, aunque Emmett dice que los osos son mejores, no es verdad y no quiero un oso, no quiero que Mowgli se quede sin su papá oso, es muy triste ¿tienes nombre?

Aro rió. Rió fascinado ante el niño frente a él, sin duda único en su especie. Había una sola palabra para describirlo y era: _Fascinante_

-Chico, no sabes la maravilla que eres, un milagro sin duda

-¿Aro?

-Hermanos, este niño maravilloso, increíble ¡único! -Aro se giró a sus invitados-mi querida Alice, tu lo sabias, lo viste, esto es espléndido, un regalo de la naturaleza, me pregunto…

Alice sonrió.

-Sería interesante

Edward y el resto del grupo miro con interés a la chica, rápidamente Edward se acercó a su madre posando sus manos en sus hombros.

-Estará bien-susurró para ella

-¡Jane querida!

-¡No!

Edward detuvo a su madre, si no fuera por Alice habría reaccionado igual, su padre se mantuvo quieto a pesar de que era obvio que deseaba interponerse entre su hermano y Jane.

-Querida ¿podrías ayudarnos?

Tony no entendía que sucedía, todo era tan extraño y confuso, luego la chica, Jane apareció y le sonrió, le devolvió la sonrisa ¿estaba aquí para jugar? Entonces su mirada, intensa, le incomodó. El vampiro amigo de su padre, Aro soltó una carcajada después de unos minutos y aplaudió.

-¡Maravilloso! ¡Maravilloso!

-Antonio-Tony frunció su nariz en disgusto-Tony, mi niño…no sabes lo maravillosos que eres y cuando lo descubras espero sepas usarlo a tu favor, tienes un poder tan extraordinario…

-Pero no tengo poder, no soy invisible ni vuelo, eso es cool, yo solo…soy yo, Tony

Aro negó, se preguntó como habría sido el niño si se hubiera transformado años más tarde pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y era, _extraordinario_.

-Supongo querida Alice que has visto en que se convierte nuestro querido Antonio ¿puedo?

Definitivamente los adultos eran raros. Tony no sabia que era lo fascinante en él, pero se alegró cuando el vampiro aburrido, Marco, le sonrió en despedida mientras su hermano, Cayo simplemente se limitó a darle un saludo a medias, bueno, eso era algo bueno, ya no le miraba con disgusto.

-¡Mamá espera!

Tony corrió hacia la chica Jane, se detuvo frente a ella y le sonrió.

-Soy Tony, ¿quieres ser mi amiga? le dire a papá que me traiga aquí pronto para jugar ¿quieres?

-¿Jane?

Un chico quizá de la misma edad de Jane se acercó, le miró confundido antes de sonreírle.

-Hola chico ¿tu eres del que tanto hablan por aquí? Tony ¿cierto? soy Alec

-Y así, es como conquistas a los demonios Vulruis ¡auch!

Alice y Edward golpearon Emmett en su nuca. Sí, Tony era especial, y es que hacerse amigo de los “demonios” Vulturi no se veía todos los días (nadie quería ser amigo de esos dos). 

Eleazer sin duda sirvió de ayuda para intentar explicar los dones, o el don de Tony, los Vulturi si bien aceptaron que el menor viviera querían visitas constantes e informes con respecto a su desarrollo, Aro especialmente estaba sorprendido del control con su sed, mira que no querer alimentarse incluso de animales era algo interesante.

Tony fue la excepción a su regla, el único niño inmortal que tenia permitido vivir.

-Mamá ¿podemos volver a casa ahora?

Esme sonrió.

-Si Tony, podemos volverá casa ya

-¡Yei! ¡Emmett una carrera!

A medio camino Tony fue levantado por Edward adelantandose a su otro hermano, Tony podía ser un neófito y seguramente era rápido, pero por supuesto su hermano Edward era el más rápido y su favorito, las protestas de Emmett se escucharon varios metros tras ellos.

La vida seria interesante a partir de ahora, con un niño inmortal seguro no tendrían descanso. Tony lo valía, valía cada segundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	4. Tres

**Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan encontrar.**

Por supuesto Esme sabía, no todo podía ser perfecto.

Si bien Tony era un genio con un IQ jamás visto, su cuerpo y una parte de su mentalidad estaban congelados en la edad de 5 años y 12 días y, como todo niño no podía ser maduro todo el tiempo (ningún niño lo era), o responsable en pocas palabras (por muy genio).

Afortunadamente todas las crisis eran menores, lo suficiente para poder asegurar no había algún peligro para su existencia y la del resto.Los Cullen eran conscientes que en cualquier momento los Vulturi podrían cambiar de opinión (aunque Alice aseguraba eso jamás sucedería); sin embargo en lo que todos podían coincidir es que Tony era su experimento, querían ver que tan factible era el menor y seguramente averiguar si no ponía en peligro su existencia; ni Jasper o Carlisle dudaban planearían tener algún niño inmortal a futuro.

Los 5 años eran una etapa muy difícil, y era seguro Tony no encontraría una estabilidad sin la práctica constante de un poco de meditación (difícil ante su inquietud), o el entretenimiento continuo. Esme agradecía ser inmortal y jamás cansarse, su hijo era una bola continua de energía pura, con su mente tan desarrollada seguro era difícil de entretenerlo y para el segundo año con ellos era difícil poder mantenerlo quieto.

Los berrinches aparecieron no mucho después de su retorno de Volterra, Carlisle lo esperaba. Los arrebatos, desafíos e impulsividad tampoco tardaron en llegar, Tony era quizá el niño más impulsivo que conocieran y si no fuera inmortal (gracias al cielo de nuevo), Esme habría tenido algún ataque ante sus brincos mortales o los bruscos juegos que lograba encontrar (no significara que no los tuviera).

Habría tenido 8 años cuando fabricó el motor de una moto V8, y un año después ante el estúpido reto de Emmett había logrado penetrar en la seguridad del Pentágono (¡ganó 10 dólares!), por fortuna era lo suficiente inteligente para pasar desapercibido o los Cullen ya tendrían al gobierno de Estados Unidos tocando a su puerta, sino es que algo peor.

Aun así, Tony seguía siendo el niño más dulce y comprensivo que conocieran. En ningún momento atacó a un humano, incluso si estaban lastimando y sangrando a su lado, una dura prueba cuando Esme y él habían ido de compras y sucedió un accidente donde una de las encargadas terminó con una gran herida en su brazo izquierdo. Tony gimió ante el olor pero no se movió, fue Esme quien le saco rápidamente.

Se alimentaba de bolsas de sangre, en ocasiones de humanos y otras animales, sus ojos una extraña mezcla rojiza dorada (nunca lo suficiente para ser de un color u otro, o quizá un feo ¿marrón?), a Tony le encantaba (¡mis colores favoritos!) y, por mucho que Carlisle insistió perdió la batalla porque el niño se alimentara solo de animales o peor aun, que los matara (¡no! ¿y si mato a Bambi?).

La obsesión de Tony por Bambi, el Libro de la Selva y el Rey León puso en jaque a los vampiros, sobre todo cuando Tony les acompañaba a cazar poco después de que descubriera que su papá le mintió diciendo que los animales que donaron su sangre continuaban vivos (Emmett casi fue asesinado por su esposa y su madre aquel día), dejar a los animales vivos fue más difícil de lo que ninguno pudo imaginar, jamás lo habían hecho.

Jasper fue el mejor en esto. Lo que sea que Tony hiciera, el efecto que su don tuviera sorprendentemente le ayudó, permanecía cerca del niño cuando se encontraban rodeados de humanos. Tony ciertamente era tentado por la sed, pero su temor por matar a alguien, incluso si era una persona muy mala, era mayor que su hambre, con el tiempo Jasper logró acoplarse al sentimiento y, tras años de búsqueda por el control de sus instintos finalmente halló un poco de paz con la presencia de Tony.

Algunos lo llamarían milagro, pero eso era el niño, Tony era un niño milagro.

La mayor parte del tiempo Tony permanecía en casa, sus padres querían esperar un poco a que estuviera en sociedad y aun más a que entrará a un colegio (Tony no quería ir a un estúpido colegio, era un genio), por lo general Esme y Jasper eran quienes se quedaban con él mientras el resto salía.

Disfrutaba las tardes con su mamá horneando o cocinando para las casa hogares (¡había niño que no tenían su suerte y no tenían una mama y un papá como él! era triste), le gustaba sus tiempos con Jasper escuchando una y otra vez las historias de guerra, amaba ir de compras con Alice y Rosie, siempre regresaban con mucha ropa y juguetes y lo mejor ¡herramientas mecánicas! (¡Rosie era la mejor! no le digan a Alice), le gustaba jugar con Emmett en los nuevos juegos que salían en la tele (videojuegos se llamaban), le gustaba aprender medicina con Carlisle o solo escucharlo leer cualquier libro de la pequeña biblioteca (de preferencia mecánica, ciencia, física y química), pero sin duda su mejor tiempo era con Edward. Edward era el mejor, le enseñaba muchos idiomas (todos sabían algún otro además del ingles), pero había una forma en la que Edward enseñaba, le gustaba tener conversaciones en italiano (le gustaba el acento de Edward), le enseñaba química y física, le leía cuentos y tocaba el piano para él (¡incluso compuso una melodía para él!).

Edward era su favorito y nada le convencería de lo contrario.

Fue una ocasión cuando vivían en Finlandia, sus hermanos asistían a la universidad y hoy iban a graduarse, Tony estaba emocionado, le gustaba festejar después, las carreras con Emmett y Edward eran muy divertidas y siempre ganaba, quería salir pronto de ahí.

-¡Ey enano!-Emmett siempre le decía enano y no, no era enano, pero él jamás escuchaba (por eso no era su favorito)-te reto a que no vas y le dices a Edward, papá ¿qué dices?

-Pero Edward no es mi papá, Carlisle lo es, Emmett tonto

En ese mentón su hermano parecía muy entretenido hablando con unas chicas, seguramente sus compañeras de clase, aunque era obvio que Edward quería alejarse de estas.

-¡Oh vamos! será divertido, mírale, esta aburrido, 15 dólares

-¡20!

-Hecho

-Emmet…-Jasper intentó detener al menor, Tony le esquivo y corrió hacia Edward

Alice rió a su lado divertida.

-Esto será divertido-Rosalie sonrió igual

Por fortuna, Esme y Carlisle se encontraban bastante ocupados con el director de la Universidad quienes los felicitaba por tener un “genio de la medicina”, de nuevo Edward se había superado.

El rostro aterrorizado de las tres chicas miraron a Tony cuando llegó, Edward lo levanto sin la intención de contradecirlo, honestamente solo quería alejarse de las chicas y si fingir tener un hijo lo hacia, por él estaba bien.

-Emmett me debe 20 dólares, uno creería que por su edad seria más ingenioso en sus apuestas-Tony comentó ajeno al shock de las tres humanas-¿podemos irnos ya? estoy aburrido

Edward sonrió, a lo lejos escucho las burlas de sus hermanos para con Emmett quien se quejaba del descaro de su hermano.

-Por supuesto Tony, con su permiso

-¿Por qué no les dijiste la verdad?-Tony preguntó horas después cuando caminaban por el bosque-no soy tu hijo, soy tu hermano, y mamá dice que las mentiras son malas, mentir esta mal, no me gusta mentir y no quiero que seas mi papá, Carlisle es mi papá, él no me enseña idiomas y no habla italiano como tu, Edward no quiero que seas mi papá ¿puedo tener tres papás? no quiero tener tres papás, quiero tener solo uno, pero me gusta tener dos mamás, mi mamá Maria y mi mamá Esme

El vampiro castaño detuvo su caminata y se giró a Tony agachándose a su altura.

-Lo siento Tony, te prometo que no volveré a hacerlo, estuvo mal y tienes razón, Carlisle es nuestro papá

-Lo sé, las bromas de Emmett son estúpidas…aun así me gusta que seas mi hermano

-Ciertamente, eres mi hermano favorito-Edward le guiñó un ojo-y me gusta mucho hablar italiano contigo

-Edward…-Tony dudo, el vampiro sabía lo que el menor quería preguntar pero decidió esperar a que hablara, Tony odiaba que leyera su mente-nunca te vas a ir ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué dices eso?

Los ojos mas rojizos que dorados se cristalizaron ante las lágrimas congeladas.

-Es que…es que Emmett y Rosie son novios como Alice y Jasper, mamá dice que ellos se casaron como ella y papá, y que después se fueron y yo…yo no quiero que te vayas, porque te quiero y eres mi hermano favorito y si te vas estaré solito y Emmett va a molestarme mucho y luego no tendré con quien hablar italiano, yo-yo…-Tony arrugó su nariz-Alice dice que un día conseguirás una novia o novio y que vas a quererla mucho como Jasper y Alice se quieren, aunque dicen que también me quieren y Alice dice que me quiere más que Jasper pero que es un secreto y que no debo decirlo y-y novio se escucha muy asqueroso porque es asqueroso besar, Emmett besa a Rosie y es asqueroso, y mamá besa a papá y es asqueroso…¿tu vas a quererme mucho incluso si tienes novia y novio? ¿no te iras como mamá dice verdad?-Tony frunció su ceñito y pateó el suelo-no quiero que me dejes y no quiero que tengas novio y novia, porque si tienes no me querrás más y yo no quiero que me olvides

-Tony, no voy a olvidarte y Alice se equivoca, no voy a tener ningún novio o novia, eres mi hermanito y no hay nadie que me aleje de ti

-¡Pero no puedes decir nunca! mamá dice que eres un adolescente y papá me enseñó que los adolescentes tienen muchas hormonas y que la mayoría tienen un novio o novia y tu eres un adolescente y papá dice que incluso si tienes 100 años no significa que no tendrás novio y novia, además, mamá dice que un día encontraras a tu compañera y que la querrás mucho

Edward suspiró, a veces olvidaba que Tony era un niño genio, y aunque el niño seguro comprendía que las parejas eran normales y que él jamás lo olvidaría, esa parte suya de 5-6 años solía influenciar en ocasiones.

-Tienes razón, pero Tony, incluso si encuentro a mi compañera nada cambiará, mamá te ama a pesar de que ama también a Carlisle ¿no?

-¿Si?

-Bueno, Alice lo dijo, ella tiene a Jasper, pero aun así te ama más, te prometo que incluso si encuentro a mi compañera, mi amor por ti no cambiara

-Me amaras incluso si encuentras a tu compañera ¿de verdad? ¿incluso más que ella?

-Es una promesa, y para que conste si la conozco ella sabrá que te amo más y tendrá que aceptarlo-sonrió-eres mi hermanito pequeño Tony

-¿No mientes?

-Lo juro por el señor Capitán

Tony jadeó sorprendido, si Edward juraba por su señor Capitán entonces era cierto. El señor Capitán era muy importante para él, y ni siquiera su mamá juraba por él, si su juramento se rompía el señor Capitán se perdería, todos sabían que si jurabas por algo si no lo cumplían aquello por lo que se juró le pasaba algo. Edward nunca lastimaría al señor Capitán, ni siquiera Emmett se atrevía a dañarlo.

El señor Capitán y la manta color turquesa era lo único que Tony conservaba de su vida humana, eso y una fotografía impresa de su madre biológica, el niño siempre la miraba cuando estaba decaído (afortunadamente no era constante), Esme entonces le abrazaba y escuchaba todas las increíbles historias que el menor le contaba.

Como todo niño, Tony extrañaba a su mamá, inclusos si tenia a Esme, nadie podría sustituir a Maria Stark y la vampiresa jamás competiría en ello, la mujer tenia un lugar especial en el corazón del niño como ella y lo justo, ya que no podía recordarla bien, es que tuviera una fotografía y esas historias increíbles.

Las fotografías familiares eran conservadas con el mayor cuidado, Edward y Rosalie eran quienes tenían en su mayoría más fotos que el resto, Alice era la excepción, incluso Jasper aun conservaba una vieja fotografía de sus padres. Cuando Tony supo de esto se horrorizó, todos debían tener una foto de su primer mamá, y siendo el niño amable y desinteresado le dio la fotografía de su madre.

-Te la prestó, se llama Maria y es mi primer mamá, ella te querría mucho

Si Alice pudiera llorar lo haría, a diferencia de Tony ella jamás recodó nada de su vida humana y el acto del niño habría ablandado hasta el corazón más frío (Cayo Vulturi era un gran ejemplo).

Tuvieron dos visitas más a Volterra, en ambas ocasiones Tony logró jugar con Jane y Alec, las risas infantiles resonaron por las frías paredes de piedra, desgraciadamente no todo fue diversión, los Vulturi querían comprobar si el niño no era una amenaza real (Aro se negaba a matarle incluso si lo era). Fue la hora de la “comida” donde Esme tuvo que permanecer junto a Tony mientras la masacre se realizaba a solo unos pasos de ellos. Si bien Tony no vió, pudo escuchar, Esme agradeció que en esa ocasión los Vulturi no llevaran algún niño.

Tony no era tonto, sabía que no todos los vampiros pensaban lo mismo que él y mucho menos eran tan considerados como su familia, los Vulturi mataban a los humanos sin ningún titubeo, los cuerpos ahora sin una gota de sangre se encontraban esparcidos por el suelo de mármol.

-Ni un parpadeó-Arco cabeceó-si no supiera que los vampiros no pueden tener hijos Carlisle seguro diría que el chico realmente heredo tu voluntad

-Tony es diferente Aro, te lo habíamos dicho

-¿Te gusta?

Demetri, uno de los guardias de los Vulturi se agacho junto a Tony quien observaba un pequeño llavero con forma del escudo de Capitán América, Tony asintió. El vampiro sonrió, tomo el llavero y desprendiendo las llaves de este, le entregó el pequeño escudo.

-Es tuyo

-¿Mio?

-Estas personas no lo necesitan más, si chico, es tuyo

-Pero…pero no lo compré, y robar es malo, no me gusta robar

-No estas robando-Janes entonces se acercó, una de las humanas había llevado una bolsa grande, dentro un pequeño oso pardo de peluche se encontraba aun en su empaque-Demetri lo dijo, estas personas no lo necesitaran más, toma, es tuyo, supe que tu cumpleaños ya paso, Feliz cumpleaños Tony

El asunto quedo olvidado cuando Tony vio el juguete al interior, chillo emocionado y abrazó a Jane antes de correr hacia Edward y mostrarle el juguete. Tony tenia muchos juegues, la gente podría decir su habitación era una juguetería, pero solo había unos pocos juguetes que el niño amaba, el señor Capitán por supuesto era el primero en la lista, luego estaba el tren que Carlisle le obsequio o el balón de fut que Emmett le dio en su segundo cumpleaños, también la caja de herramientas de Rosalie que mes con mes se llenaba y ahora, este, el oso Vulturi que Jane le obsequio, el pequeño llavero de Demetri colgó del cuello del peluche y en la parte de atrás Alec le ayudo a pintar una V.

-¡El señor Rojo ayudara al señor Capitán a matar a los malos! ¡el señor Rojo es un buen espía de la organización secreta Vulturi y juntos van a conquistar el mundo! ¡Abuelo Cayo! ¡abuelo Cayo mira lo que Jane me regalo!

Como bien Eleazar predijo, ni siquiera el duro corazón de Cayo pudo evitar ablandarse ante Tony, el chico era quizá, el niño consentido de la guardia, no es que a Jane o Alec les importara, Tony era ese hermano pequeño que deseaban cuidar y proteger.

-Abuelo Marco ¿por qué eres tan serio? ¿estas aburrido? cuando estoy aburrido mamá me cuenta una historia ¿quieres que mamá te cuente una historia? ella es cool ¿y viste lo que Jane me regalo? se llama señor Rojo ¿te gusta? ¡incluso tiene un collar como el tuyo ¿ves?!

-Antonio-Aro, el único vampiro al que Tony no lograba convencer que le llamara Tony (bueno, mientras fuera solo su abuelo Aro no veía problema), se acercó a él-Ahora chico, este es nuestro regalo por tu cumpleaños, tu padre dice que ya eres un niño grande

-Lo soy, cumplí 15 años humanos y 9 años con mis papá ¿qué es eso?

El collar con el escudo de los Vulturi le fue obsequiado, una pieza impresionante que seguramente valdría millones tallada en oro y rubies, solo la guardia tenia estos collares lo que significaba que, si Tony recibía uno de estos entonces ninguno vampiro debía tocarle, un daño a cualquier miembro de la guardia real era la muerte.

Tony se lo puso, era un poco grande, pero no demasiado para no poder llevarlo, tenia un peso adecuado (no es como si algo le pesara en realidad). El collar hacia juego con el brazalete del escudo Cullen.

-No me lo quitare, lo prometo, gracias abuelo Aro, abuelo Aro ¿puedo ver a las abuelas?

Sulpicia y Athenodora cayeron igual ante el encanto de Tony, y era casi seguro que si algún día sus compañeros cambiaban de opinión con respecto al menor ninguna de las dos dudaría en enfrentarlos, algo dudoso por supuesto.

-Carlisle-Marco habló entonces, una de las pocas veces que llegaba a interesarse en algo-debes tener cuidado con el chico

La familia Cullen se tensó, Carlisle miró al vampiro con preocupación.

-El chico tiene una habilidad única, no influye en las decisiones de otros, no es como Chelsea, pero temo que su compasión y buen corazón podrían ponerlo en peligro, llegara un día en que encante a alguien con esa mirada que podría ser peligroso para él

-Hemos estado trabajando en eso, Eleazer nos a estado ayudando

-La habilidad de Antonio no es como el resto de los nuestros, su encanto no es un don como tal

-¿Y entonces qué podemos hacer?-Esme preguntó angustiada

Si Tony no fuera un niño tan desinteresado y bueno, seguramente habría sido un peligro para la guardia, conquistando al mundo con una mirada podría tener a todos a sus pies, si fuera más grande y tuviera deseos de conquista ni siquiera Aro habría ido en su contra, al contrario, seria su más leal servidor para su propósito. Suerte que no era así.

-Temo que no sé la respuesta a ello, sin embargo has observado que, desde la ultima vez que llegó el chico…¿creció?

Eso llamo la atención incluso de sus hermanos.

-Tony es inmortal

Marco se encogió de hombros.

-Puedo asegurar la ultima vez que vino era unos milímetros más pequeño

-¿Hermano?-ni Aro o Cayo habían visto eso, seguramente creyeron eran los zapatos del niño, ahora podían recordar, era verdad-¿cree que Antonio este creciendo?

-No puedo estar seguro, pero no me dejaras mentir hermano, el aroma de Antonio no es el de un vampiro normal

La atención a partir de ese día en Tony incrementó más y por muchos estudios y medidas ni Carlisle o Edward lograron encontrar algo extraño en el niño ademas del tenue aroma diferente del resto.

-No logro ver nada extraño-Alice negó-Tony es un niño en mis visiones, nada cambia

Quizá…eran simples imaginaciones de Marco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	5. Cuatro

**Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan encontrar.**

El pequeño estado de Forks era muy verde en opinión de Tony, a donde quiera que volteara no había mas que árboles y troncos. El supo inmediatamente se aburriría ahí.

-Mamá, no quiero ir al a escuela, no me gusta aquí ¿podemos regresar con la tía Carmen?

Carlisle y Esme habían decidido que era tiempo de que Tony ingresara al colegio, al menos así podrían aparentar ser humanos, Esme y Tony llegaron un año y medio después que el resto de su familia, planeaban estar un tiempo en Forks y vivir ahí con un niño de 5 años que no crecía levantaría muchas sospechas, dos años donde podrían decir que Tony tenia 6 estaba bien, el menor era bajo incluso para la edad que tenia, casi podía aparentar 4 si los humanos no se fijaban mucho, lo cual era siempre.

-Tony, amor, ya hablamos de esto

-¡Pero la escuela es aburrida y los niños son tontos!

Si a los 5 vampiros _adolescentes_ les costaba trabajo fingir ser adolescentes normales, para Tony seguro era peor.

-Yo lo sé, pero ¿no quieres hacer amigos?

-Tengo muchos amigos mamá, me gustan mis amigos vampiros, y tengo a Jane y Alec, no necesito amigos humanos, mis hermanos no tienen amigos humanos, además si tengo amigos humanos igual los voy a dejar, morirán antes de que tenga 15

A Tony le gustaba bromear con respecto a su edad, sabia que jamas aparentaría 15 años, siempre tendría 5 (¡casi 6! soy un niño grande) y le gustaba (aunque a veces se aburría), no tenia que ir al colegio como sus hermanos y fingir ser un humano aburrido y torpe, 6 años era genial y era un niño grande, amaba tener 6 años.

Esme suspiró, de cualquier problema que encontraran con Tony, este era el más grande.

Tony tenia ya una maestría en Física y Robótica cursado por linea en el MIT, también tenia un titulo de ingeniero químico y físico, seguro volver al jardín de niños cuando comprendía lo que era la astrofísica termonuclear debía ser una pesadilla. Actualmente estaba cursando la Licenciatura de administración, su hijo estaba aburrido y, ante un descuido suyo logró inscribirse en la Universidad de Washington. Pequeño tramposo.

-Mamá…no quiero ir

Tony se quejo por, quizá, la venteaba vez en la hora, pero nada haría que Esme y Carlisle cambiaran de opinión ( y no Tony, esos ojos tuyos de niño bueno no funcionaran).

Llegaron a la casa escondida a mitad del bosque, una casa blanca de tres pisos con enormes ventanales. Por supuesto Tony fue el primero en bajar y Emmett lo tenia alzado sobre su cabeza cuando Esme llegó.

-¿Cómo esta mi enano favorito?

-¡No soy enano!

-Emmett por favor, no molestes a tu hermano

-¡Ja! Gané ¡Edward estas aquí!

La risa infantil rápidamente inundo la casa, la normalidad pareció regresar y el extraño vacío que se sentía desapareció con la llegada del menor, Tony le había dado un nuevo sentido a su vida de formas que jamás creyeron posibles.

Pero por supuesto no todo podía ser diversión y felicidad.

La mañana del día siguiente llegó muy rápido y Esme se encontraba lidiando con un niño berrinchudo quien se negaba bajar de la copa de uno de los pinos para ir al jardín de niños.

-¡No quiero!

-Antonio Cullen, baja en este momento

-¡No!

Tony se aferro al tronco, él no iría a ese tonto colegio.

-¡Antonio Cullen!

-¡No! ¡no quiero! ¡No iré! ¡Y no me obligas!

El auto de Carlisle se estacionó a las 6:30 de la mañana encontrando a su compañera en el patio tras la casa mientras trataba de convencer a su hijo menor de, al menos, bajar de aquel pino.

-Se subió desde hace dos horas-Edward susurró a su lado-él no ira Carlisle y ya tiene planeado miles de excusas para que, si logran llevarlo, regrese antes del medio día, creo que ni siquiera Esme saldrá del estacionamiento

Carlisle suspiró, él sabia que algo como esto pasaría.

-¿Realmente tiene que ir?-Emmett molestaba a Tony más que a nadie, pero era igual de protector que el resto, odiaba ver a su hermano tan decido y gruñón

-Si queremos que la gente no sospeche, él debe

-Siempre podemos decir que es menor-Alice sugirió-lo inscribiste con cuatro años, Esme y tu podrían decir que es demasiado pequeño y se equivocaron, podrías decir que Esme es muy protectora (aunque en realidad ella lo era), tal vez que tiene esa cosa que llaman ¿mamitis? es extraño para su edad, pero funcionaría

Nadie se cansaría de repetirlo, Tony siempre conseguía lo que quería.

-De acuerdo, Tony hijo, baja de ahí

-¡No!

-Esta bien, no te llevaremos al jardín

-¡Carlisle!

Pero el medico negó, conocía a su hijo y si Tony decía no, entonces era no. Actualmente tendría 33 años, y si una parte suya siempre tendría una mentalidad de 5 años Carlisle había comprobado su hijo no se dejaba influenciar por esa parte de bebé en su interior (no siempre claro), era un genio, Tony sabia lo que quería.

-Vamos Tony, lo prometo, no hay jardín de niños ¿bien?

-¿Promesa?

-Por el meñique

Esme jamás se acostumbraría a los saltos de Tony, corrió atrapando al niño cuando cayó incluso si sabía el golpe no le lastimaría.

-Papá ¿podemos ir al parque entonces?

Los ojos rojizos dorados deberían estar prohibidos, especialmente en su hijo.

No fue difícil que la gente creyera la mentira de los Cullen. Tony podría se un buen actor cuando quería, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo le gustaba que sus padres, especialmente su mamá le mimara, y si tenia que fingir ser un bebé de 4 años por él estaba bien siempre y cuando no tuviera que ir al jardín.

Fue casi dos meses de su llegada cuando los Cullen tuvieron una visita inesperada y sorpresiva.

Billy Black, Harry Clearwater, un señor llamado Quil y un chico de nombre Sam Uley fueron sus visitas. La noticia de que una familia de apellido Cullen, todos de piel pálida y ojos dorados muy hermoso se había mudado hace poco recorrió el pequeño pueblo hasta llegar a la conocida playa La Push, ninguno de ellos habría venido de visita si no fuera por la inquietante noticia de que un niño con las mismas características también se encontraba entre la familia.

-Señor Cullen, usted debió conocer a mi abuelo Ephraim Black

-Señor Black, es un placer conocerlo, por favor llámeme Carlisle

Esme permaneció en el pequeño taller de Tony construido en el sótano de la casa junto a su hijo, y aunque ambos podían escuchar la conversaron que se llevaba acabo en el piso de arriba, ni Carlisle o Esme se arriesgarían a presentar a su hijo sin tener la seguridad que aquel metamorfo no fuera un peligro.

-No Dum-E, quítate, eso no, ash, eres muy tonto, castigado, a la esquina, si, allá

El pequeño robot que su hijo construyo años atrás dio un pitido triste y se dirigió a la “esquina de castigo” donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo por molestar a Tony en su inútil intento de ayudar a construir un nuevo robot. Emmett había dicho, Tony era un asco para dar nombres, pero al niño le gustaban los nombres de sus robots, Dum-E, Butterfly y solo para molestar aun más a Emmett este nuevo robot se llamaría U. En algo Tony debía fallar.

Los pasos en las escaleras se escucharon, Esme se mantuvo quieta en su lugar en un pequeño sofá “leyendo” un recetario aunque eso no significo que no se pusiera alerta cuando los extraños aparecieron.

-Tony

Para ser un vampiro el pequeño podía olvidarse de su entorno cuando estaba entretenido construyendo cosas, si hubiera un incendio (que ojalá nunca sucediera) el niño moriría sin conocimiento de ello. Esme no pensaría en eso muchas gracias.

Tony volteó cuando su padre llamó, sonrió dejando sus herramientas y corrió a él.

-¡Papá quieres ver lo que hice! Dum-E es tonto y esta castigado, arruinó un circuito de U y ahora tengo que modificarlo, papá Dum-E tiene 5 minutos de espera

Carlisle sonrió, podía ver al cabizbajo robot (o la garra de este) golearse contra la pared emitiendo bajos pitidos.

-Eso veo, pero…¿no crees que eres muy duro, cielo? Dum-E es muy lento y necesita ayuda

-No, no lo hace y es justo, le dije que no se acercara y lo hizo, esta castigado… ¡Hola! soy Tony

Tony finalmente se fijo en sus visitas, le sonrió a los invitados y miró a cada uno de ellos, Edward casi pudo ver el momento en que el pensamiento de cada uno de los presentes (incluyendo el metamorfo) cambiaba ante la mirada de su hermano. Él sabia lo hacía con intensión, si había alguien que no le cayera bien a Tony seguro su “encanto” no funcionaria.

Esme dejo a un lado su libro y sonrió cuando Billy Black se acercó a su hijo y comenzó una interesante conversación con éste. El adolescente, Sam Uley terminó cediendo y se encontró riendo una hora después ante los tontos chistes del pequeño.

¿Había alguien que no cayera ante la mirada de Tony Cullen?

A ninguno de los mayores les importó realmente como es que el chico fue creado (extraño), ciertamente se sorprendieron por su alimentación pero de ahí en fuera ninguno tuvo objeción o problema con Tony.

-¿Por qué hueles raro? ¿qué eres?

Emmet rió ante la pregunta de su hermano al metamorfo.

-¿Yo huelo raro? ¡tú hueles raro!

-Yo no huelo raro-Tony arrugo su nariz-tu en cambio hueles como…como…como tierra mojada ¡eso!

-¿Tierra mojada?-Emmett miró a su hermanito-¿a eso te huele él? Tony, Sam huele a perro mojado ¿recuerdas el olor de ese perro que vimos en la calle?

-Sam no huele feo Emmett-Tony rodó sus ojos-honestamente, creo que tus sentidos se están estropeando ¿eso es malo?

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Papá, Emmett esta enfermo, su nariz no funciona bien

Carlisle y Edward sonrieron divertidos.

-¿En serio?

-¡Si! dice que Sam huele a perro mojado, pero no es verdad, huele raro pero no mal, dile papá, dile a Emmett que no sea grosero

Los vampiros intercambiaron una mirada preocupada, Carlisle se giro al metamorfo.

-Sam, si no te importa ¿puedes decirnos que olor percibes de Tony?

El chico, a pesar de ser un metamorfo se encogió levemente ante la mirada de los tres vampiros.

-Huele dulce, aunque no tanto como ustedes, es…es soportable, como algodón de azúcar o…un perfume suave

-¿Papá?

Otra anomalía de Tony Cullen, en los últimos 28 años su hijo definitivamente había alcanzado medio centímetro de altura y como dato extra su aroma definitivamente no coincidía al de un vampiro común, además de ese… _encanto_ suyo tan extraño y peligroso junto a su… peculiar “don”.

-¡Tony!-Alice apareció entonces-vamos, creo que escuche a Dum-E moverse de su esquina

Como se esperaba el menor jadeó y negó rápidamente desapareciendo de la sala, los gritos de “¡No Dum-E! robot malo” se escucharon desde la sala.

-¿Sucede algo?-Sam preguntó confundido

-Tony no es un vampiro común como el resto-Carlisle explicó ¿por qué le explicaba al chico?-durante todo este tiempo Tony a crecido medio centímetro desde su conversión, es diferente a cualquier otro y de acuerdo con nuestras leyes ni siquiera debería existir, sin embargo es una excepción

-¿Y eso es malo?

-Es difícil, si bien Tony a demostrado un excelente control en todo sentido, su… “don” no es del todo perfecto

-¿Tiene un don?

-Eso creemos, hasta el momento no tenemos idea de como funciona, pero sabemos que sirve, Billy, espero no haya problemas a futuro con esto

Tres semanas después Tony fue invitado a La Push, Sam prometió vigilarle en todo momento puesto que, incluso si el niño era la excepción al tratado, el resto no podía cruzar la frontera, no a menos que fuera una situación extrema para con Tony.

-No me gusta, esos perros no tienen control-Rosalie susurró esa tarde, la casa estaba demasiado silenciosa-¿Esme por qué lo dejaste ir?

-Sé que crees que es peligroso, yo misma lo creo…pero confío en Tony y sé que ese encanto suyo lo mantendrá a salvo ¿recuerdas?

Si, un nómada se había topado con ellos, el tipo quizá era un aficionado a los Vulturi e intento atacar a Tony, sucedió lo mismo con Irina. El vampiro simplemente se esfumó y tres días después regresó con una pequeña jirafa de peluche. Nadie entendía que sucedía, y ninguno estaba dispuesto a comprobarlo, lo que sea que Tony hiciera con Irina y el nómada (de nombre Noah) era algo que solo ellos sabrían, Edward apenas podía comprender lo que veía en sus mentes. Nada tenia sentido.

Rosalie soltó un suspiró y miró a su al rededor, algunos peluches estaban tirados en el suelo y vio un libro de álgebra bajo el sofá, sonrió, esperaba que Tony se divirtiera en la playa y aun más que el perro Sam lo cuidara, o ya vería lo que seria capaz de hacer.

Tony regresó aquella noche hablando hasta por los codos y le contó a Esme de la nueva novia de Sam, una chica llamada Emily que era prima de Leah, la antigua novia de Sam. Era divertido porque en la inocencia de Tony no sabia los problemas en lo que actualmente Sam se encontraba ahora que había encontrado a su impronta; por increíble que pareciera los Cullen aceptaron al chico a quedarse una noche ahí esperando alejarse de todos los problemas en la reserva. Tony no perdió el tiempo enseñándole todo lo que sabia a Sam.

Sam Uley, el nuevo mejor amigo de Tony y un metamorfo lobo ¡Qué cool!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como dato adicional, nos encontramos en el 2003 donde Tony habría cumplido 33 años humanos. ¿Dudas? 
> 
> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	6. Cinco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchísimas gracias a todos por su apoyo, me encantan sus comentarios y saber que tal les parece la historia.

**Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan encontrar.**

Se cumplía un año desde la llegada de Esme y Tony a Forks y en ese tiempo las cosas cambiaron bastante. Carlisle estaba preocupado, las personas en Forks estaban igual de encantadas con su hijo como todos aquellos que le conocían y temía que al irse quizá deberían esperar dos generaciones antes de volver a regresar, probablemente tres. Tony no era sencillo de olvidar de eso estaba seguro.

Los rumores de que la hija del jefe de policías, Charlie Swan, se mudaría al pueblo era la nueva novedad, Esme no quería imaginar los chismes futuros sobre la pobre chica.

-Mamá ¿puedo ir a casa de Emily y Sam mañana, por favor?

Emily y Sam se habían mudado a una pequeña casita en la Reserva, el hogar de la chica fue la “base” de la nueva manada que poco a poco iba formándose. Edward sospechaba se debía a la presencia de Tony, sin embargo ningún metamorfo parecía realmente peligroso para el niño, no como el resto de ellos.

-¿Mañana Tony?

-Por favor-el menor hizo un puchero-Paul y Jared estarán ahí, además iremos a correr ¿si? porfa, porfa, porfa ma

Esme rodó los ojos, sonrió.

-De acuerdo, puedes ir

-¡Yei! ¡le dire a Edward! ¡Edward!

-Esme…

-Estará bien Carlisle, además podríamos tener un día nosotros ¿no crees?

-Por su puesto-Emmett entró sonriendo-casa sola para los adultos, aprovecha Carlisle, Tony no se alejara mucho de Esme después de eso ¿recuerdas? es un niño de mami

La mañana del 29 de mayo de 2004 los noticieros recordaban la noticia, como cada año, del cumpleaños del que pudo ser, el heredero de Indsutrias Stark, Antonio Stark, el hijo del magnate fallecido Howard Sark y su madre la reconocida diseñadora de interiores Maria Stark.

Finalmente después de 29 años las autoridades cerraban su caso, la búsqueda del heredero Stark concluía y Obadiah Stane era nombrado CEO de la compañía, sin embargo la fortuna Stark quedaba a manos de su madrina, Margaret Carter quien actualmente vivía en Nueva York. Algunos informes decían la mujer (ahora de edad avanzada) aun tenia un investigador privado buscando al último Stark, la única que aun se negaba a reconocer que el chico estaba muerto.

-No recuerdo a la tía Peggy-Tony susurró una vez el reportaje pasó-pero…debió quererme mucho ¿verdad?

-Estoy seguro que ella aun lo hace Tony-Esme levantó al niño y beso su frente

-¿Crees…crees que algún día pueda…pueda verla, mamá?

Aproximadamente 10 años atrás hubo un pequeño titular respecto a la muerte de los Jarvis, aparecieron simplemente por haber servido a la difunta familia Stark, Tony se encontró deprimido una semana hasta que, con la ayuda de Edward y Jasper, Esme logró llevar al niño al panteón donde los Jarvis habían sido enterrados.

Tony lloró todo el día, no recordaba mucho de sus padres, pero de los Jarvis definitivamente había más recuerdos de ellos, especialmente Jarvis, su hijo hablaba tanto de su antiguo mayordomo que todos en la familia estaban seguros conocían al hombre sin necesidad de verlo.

-No puedo prometerlo Tony, pero si hay una oportunidad te prometo que lo intentaremos ¿bien?

-Ok ¿puedo ir a correr con Emmett y Edward?

Correr ayudaba a Tony a desestresarse, y Esme prefería eso que ver a su hijo horas y horas en el taller inventando nuevas cosas que, desgraciadamente nadie podría aprovecharlas. Un nuevo e innovador teléfono móvil, un pequeño reactor ARC (lo que sea que eso significara), una computadora más funcional y rápida (Alice rápidamente la reclamo mientras Emmett el celular) y también, un tocadiscos que regaló a Esme. Pero sin duda el mejor regalo (o eso decía Tony) era la pequeña lamparita que le había obsequiado a Edward, basada en el modelo del reactor ARC en forma de cilindro y al centro de la luz una fotografía de Edward y Tony juntos.

-¡Pero mamá no!

-Solo un día Tony, por favor, si no te gusta nunca más volveré a insistir

-Suertudo-Emmett masculló, gimió cuando su esposa le golpeó

Si Esme necesitaba hincarse para convencer a su hijo de que fuera al jardín de niños, ella lo haría. Los chismes respecto a Tony comenzaban a correr, a pesar de fingir tener 5 años varios padres se quejaban que Esme y Carlisle no llevaban a su hijo al colegio, lo último que necesitaban era atraer más atención del que ya recibían.

-¿Pero por qué? papá prometio que no iria

-Lo sé bebé, pero si queremos quedarnos más tiempo debes ir, te prometo que será un día, si en verdad lo odias haremos otra cosa, solo, solo inténtalo bebé

Era un poco difícil negarse a su madre, especialmente cuando sabia que no obedecerla la ponía triste, a Tony no le gustaba ver a su madre triste.

-¿Promesa?

-Promesa, solo un día y si no te gusta no iras más

Tony fue su primer día un martes por la mañana, y de ese siguió el segundo, y el tercero y así, hasta que, sin percatarse ya había pasado medio ciclo. Convivir con otros niños era divertido, esa pequeña parte infantil de 6 años salió a relucir entonces. La convivencia con niños de su… “edad” fue más que beneficiosa.

Los Cullen vieron al pequeño genio florecer aun más de lo que ya había hecho, sus ideas estaban al mil y su carisma y encanto solo aumentaron, la sed no fue un problema, aunque lo único negativo fueron los almuerzos, los niños eran curiosos por naturaleza y una vez se percataron que Tony no comía en el recreo rápidamente las maestras llamaron a Esme.

Inventaron un montón de alergias y enfermedades, no es que importara mucho, Tony era feliz con un libro a la hora de educación física y aun más cuando, ante sus supuestas enfermedades ya no le ofrecían almuerzos, más que el “jugo” que su mamá le enviaba. Era algo arriesgado cierto, pero una falsificación respecto a que tenia un medicamento especial para las alergias y nadie peguntó respecto al termo rojo con dorado del menor. Tony podía manejar a los niños si tenían curiosidad por ver a que sabia su medicamento, fácil para engañar y distraer a sus compañeros entonces, en pocas palabras el jardín de niños no fue tan aburrido.

-Edward, necesito que recojas a Tony esta tarde

-¿Esme?

-El evento de tu padre es esta tarde en Seattle y terminará en la noche, no puedo llevar a Tony y tampoco puede faltar, tiene su examen hoy

-Por favor, seguro sacara diez, es que ¿kinder 2?

-Entonces, tu y Emmett pueden cuidar de Tony ¿cierto?

-¡Qué! no, Esme tengo clases hasta las 4 y Edward esta en Frances a las 5

-Bueno, creo tienes una hora libre ¿no Emmett? puedes cuidar a tu hermano mientras Edward va a su clase-le sonrió-espero te comportes

-¿Por qué me dices eso a mi? Tony es el niño, no yo

-Si, pero a veces te comportas como uno-Edward murmuró desapareciendo rápidamente segundos después

No seria la primera vez que Tony visitaba la escuela secundaria, hubo dos ocasiones donde tuvieron que llevarlo con ellos, los profesores se maravillaron ante lo bien portado que era Tony y el director incluso le obsequio una paleta al final del día, una pena que con Tony no pudieran tener a los humanos lejos. Tony era como una luz atrayendo la atención de todo el mundo, especialmente las chicas.

Tony odiaba a la niñas, siempre haciendo sonidos bobos y tiernos como si fuera un bebé ¡iuck! tenia 6 años, no 3.

-Bueno, al menos no serás la atracción mañana Tony-Alice sonrió-la chica nueva llega hoy, mañana todo el mundo estará al rededor de ella, relájate hermanito, no tendrásmuchas admiradoras mañana

-Eso no es divertido Alice, ¿mamá puedo llevar al señor Rojo mañana?

-Tony no

-Pero entonces me aburriré mañana mucho

-Tony…

-Por favor, Edward puede llevarlo y me lo puede dar cuando salga ¿si?

Ver a un vampiro de 100 años con un peluche fue bastante divertido en opinión de Emmett, aunque claro nadie ademas de su familia sabia la verdad de Edward entonces, ver a Edward Cullen con un peluche, el chico soltero de los hermanos Cullen, alborotó a más de una chica en el colegio, Jasper incluso miró con molestia a su hermano.

-Eddy ¿estas interesado en alguna chica? vamos hermano, puedes confiar en mi

-Largate Emmett

Si le hubieran dicho hace 50 años a Edward que entraría a una escuela secundaria con un peluche bajo el brazo se habría reído, sin embargo aquí estaba, con el señor Rojo en su brazo izquierdo y sus libros en el derecho. Admitió parecía que se iba declarar a alguien.

El jardín de niños no estaba muy lejos de la escuela secundaria, tan solo unos 10 metros cruzando la calle. Edward fue el primero en salir de clases y no perdió más tiempo para ir y buscar a su hermanito, podía escuchar las risas de Tony antes de llegar, había un niño, Erick, el chico y su hermano congeniaron en el primer día y se convirtió en un _hermano_ para Tony.

Los padres de Erick vivían a las afueras del pueblo, una pequeña casita, su padre era policía y su madre florista, el chico tenia un talento con las matemáticas y quizá eso fue lo que llamó la atención de Tony. Tony, su hermanito pequeño quien al verle se despidió de su amigo y corrió a él.

El señor Rojo fue el primero en recibir un saludo.

-Bueno, y yo aquí extrañándote

-¡Edward!-el vampiro rió y levanto a su hermano quien ahora le abrazaba-hola a ti también

-Hola y ¿cómo estuvo el día? ¿te divertiste?

-Sip, hice un dibujo, se lo daré a mamá y también hice un collar de macarrones ¿crees que a Emily le guste?

-¿Se lo darás a Emily?

-Si, es su cumpleaños el sábado, lo pinte de verde porque sé que a ella le gusta, mira

La mochila de su hermano, con temática del Capitán América, era un desastre completo, hojas, lápices (¿eso era un desarmador?), el perfume de su madre y…

-Tony ¿por qué trajiste eso?

El menor se encogió de hombros.

-No sé, supongo que se cayó cuando deje mi mochila en el cuarto de mamá ¡mira! aquí esta ¿verdad que es bonito?

Edward le creyó, a veces su hermano a pesar de ser un vampiro era demasiado despistado, sonrió ante el collar de macarrones pintado con brillantina plateada, al centro con pintura negra había una letra en cada macarrón que formaba la palabra Emily y al final un pequeño corazón.

-Wow, es hermoso Tony, a Emily le encantara

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-Estoy seguro

Tony sonrió, rápidamente guardo el collar en una bolsa aparte en su mochila, saco su termo.

-¿Quieres?

-¿Te quedo aun?

-Si, no tenia mucha sed hoy ¿crees que Jasper quiera? sus ojos se están tornando negros, debe ser difícil ir a clases

-Creo que a Jasper le ayudara, eres un buen hermano Tony

-¿Qué clase tienes ahora? ¿puedo ir? no quiero estar con Emmett, además tengo tarea y Emmett me distraerá, siempre se burla de mis dibujos

-Si le dices a Emmett que se detenga lo hará, lo sabes ¿no?

-Lo sé, pero es divertido ¿puedo ir a tu clase?

Edward negó divertido, sus hermanos vivían de discusiones y pleitos, más de una vez (por increíble que pareciera) Emmett también terminó en “tiempo de espera”, una vez Esme lo hizo su hermano prometió no volver a hacerlo, los _tiempos de espera_ eran un tormento, claro, finalmente después de unos días lo olvidaba y regresaba a lo mismo. Tony no ayudaba cuando le seguía el juego. Niños

La cafetería estaba atestada de adolescentes, y una vez Edward entró con Tony en brazos algunas chicas no tardaron en acercarse y saludar al menor.

Angela Webber era una de las pocas chicas que le gradaba a Tony, la única a la que le había permitido cargarle ademas de sus hermanos, el resto eran muy molestas y chillonas.

-Hola Tony

-Hola

-¿Día de visita?

-Mamá fue a un evento con papá a Seattle, Emmett y Edward me cuidan hoy

-Bueno, espero no te aburras, nos vemos después

-¿Quién es ella?-Tony preguntó cuando vio a la chica nueva

-Isabella-Rosalie rodó los ojos-no vale la pena Tony, no pierdas el tiempo

El menor rió, a su hermana no le agradaban mucho los humanos, no los adolescentes al menos, se encogió de hombros y saco su termo.

-Toma Jasper, lo guarde para ti

-Me siento mal-Emme se quejó-¿y yo?

-¡Tengo un regalo para ti!-Tony busco en su mochila

-¿Tony que tanto traes ahí?

Alice preguntó divertida asomándose al interior de la mochila.

-Cosas, mira esto me lo regalo Erick ¡oh!-un tulipán, lo que alguna vez fue un tulipán fue sacado de la mochila-¡oh! era para Rosie…

-Creo que es muy bonito ¿puedo?

-Erick dijo que su mamá recibió un pedido esta tarde, dijo que tomo una y me la dio para dártela

Rosalie sonrió, la flor estaba aplastada y tenia algunos pétalos faltantes, aun así lo que importó fue la intensión de los dos niños, la colocó en su cabello.

-¿Qué tal se ve?

-Bonita ¿te gustó?

-Me encanta Tony, dile a Erick, gracias

-¡Ok!-Tony volvió a su mochila-¡aquí! este es para ti, yo lo hice ¿te gusta Alice?

Era el dibujo de un sombrero de copa, muy bonito y elegante de color rojo con un cintillo dorado.

-Creo que ya tengo un nuevo proyecto, me encanta Tony

-¿Y yo? ¿Qué me hiciste a mi Tony?

-Esto, es para ti

Era una roca, un monto de rocas mejor dicho, Emmett sonrió y tomo la escultura.

-¡Me Encanta! la colocare en mi repisa

-Es un oso ¿ves? estas son sus orejas y esta su nariz, le pinte dos ojos negros, ahí ¿te gusta?

-Es increíble enano ¡ey! que dices si salimos a correr ¿quieres?

-Pero…pero Edward tiene clase

-Puedo reponerla-Edward se encogió de hombros-¿entonces?

-¡Si!

La tarde siguiente cuando Tony salió de clases Jasper llegó una hora después de su hora de salida. Tony estaba sólo entonces, el único niño en recepción, la señorita Amanda le acompañaba, había llamado a casa cuando su hermano Edward no llegó como siempre. Esme estaba en Seattle y Carlisle en una cirugía, Jasper fue el primero en salir de clase y corrió por su hermano.

Tony no estaba feliz.

Al llegar a casa Edward no estaba tampoco ahí.

Tony lloró.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	7. Seis

**Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan encontrar.**

La misma semana que Edward Cullen faltó a clases fue la misma semana que Tony Cullen tampoco asistió al jardín de niños, quedándose con Esme en casa acostado en el sillón sin ánimos de hacer nada además de mirar el collar Vulturi.

-Tony amor…¿puedes hablar conmigo?

Esme pidió por tercera vez el domingo en la noche. Edward había llamado dos horas antes diciendo que necesitaba hablar con toda la familia, Alice entonces aprovecho para comentarle del estado de Tony. Tony no se ánimo cuando supo que Edward estaba en camino de donde sea que hubiera ido.

Cuando el vampiro llegó el menor corrió a su taller y se encerró ahí negándose a hablar con nadie.

Los gritos de Rosalie resonaban en la casa, nadie parecía estar feliz con Edward, y Tony permanecía acurrucado en una esquina junto a sus tres robots sollozando en voz baja.

-Tony…¿puedo pasar?

-¡No! ¡Vete!

Edward suspiró, las ventanas estaban oscuras lo que significaba que su hermano realmente estaba molesto, solo dos ocasiones Tony se había encerrado en su taller, la primera fue culpa de Emmett cuando no se detuvo ante una broma, ese día Edward recordó había golpeado a su hermano mientas Esme cargaba a un Tony lloroso, el niño no le habló a Emmett por un día completo, era justo.

En esta ocasión fue él quien la regó y Tony estaba molesto.

-Por favor Tony, yo…quiero disculparme ¿puedo pasar?

El seguro fue quitado, al entrar Edward vio a su hermano acurrucado en su manta turquesa con sus dos osos, su carita oculta en sus rodillas y el señor Capitan fuertemente atrapado en sus brazos, los tres pequeños robots le rodeaban, suspiró.

-Tony…

-¡No!

Tomo asiento a unos pasos frente al niño.

-¿Puedes mirarme?-Tony negó-de acuerdo, yo…supongo que lo merezco, lo siento Tony, yo…

-¡Dijiste que no te irías! ¡Lo prometiste!-los reclamos llegaron, si Tony fuera humano sus mejillas estarían bañadas en lágrimas-dijiste-dijiste que te quedarías ¡mentirosos! me dejaste y te fuiste ¡no te quiero!

-¡Tony…!

Edward maldijo, su hermano corrió fuera del taller, Dum-E tiro de su cabello en un intento de castigo, suspiró abatido alejando al robot. Los pitidos molestos de parte de los tres robot mientras se alejaban de él fue lo único que recibió. Su mirada paso a los dos peluches, se sorprendió cuando, al levantar al señor Capitán encontró que la pata izquierda estaba rota y su traje del Capitán América hecho jirones ¿Tony lo había hecho?

Subió con el peluche, el rostro furioso de Rosalie lo encaró.

-¡¡Qué le dijiste!!

Edward parpadeó confundido, en la mente de su hermana vio a Tony abrazado a Carlisle llorando desconsolado y negándose a hablar.

-Yo…

-¿Edward qué…?

La mirada asustada de Esme se centro en el oso en sus manos, su hermana retrocedió en shock.

-¡Edward!

-¡No fui yo!-su hermana ya estaba sacando tantos escenarios posibles para asesinarle al creer que había destrozado el peluche favorito de su hermano-Rosalie no haría…no a Tony

-¡¿Y eso qué significa?!

-Lo encontré así, Tony estaba abajo abrazándolo, cuando se fue lo vi

-¿Lo hizo él?-Jasper tomo al peluche, era posible repararlo, pero sin duda no podrían hacer mucho para que no se viera el daño

-Tony ama demasiado al peluche para destrozarlo-Emme negó-ni siquiera por una promesa, además, tiene más juguetes para destrozar, no lastimaría al señor Capitán, él no es así

-Por que no fue él-Alice susurró, sus ojos estaban perdidos frente a ella, parpadeó volteando a ver a su familia-fue Edward

-¡Qué!

Rosalie gruñó y se agacho lista para atacar a su hermano.

-Espera Rose, no…no de esa forma

-¿Alice?-Esme miró a sus hijos, tomo el peluche ahora con hilo y aguja listo para repararlo

-¡Espera!-Alice de detuvo-no lo hagas

-¡Alice!

-No Rose, no servirá ¿no lo ven? creo…creo que es Tony, es decir, su don

-Mary Alice Brandon Cullen explícate en este momento

Los cuatro adolescentes se estremecieron ante el tono frío de Esme, nunca antes la habían visto tan molesta.

-Tony es el causante, quiero decir, creo…creo que entiendo porque hace tantas promesas…mi teoría es…

-¡Teoría! ¡¿te estas basando en una teoría?!

-Rosalie guarda silencio-la chica retrocedió sorprendida ante el tono de su madre-¿Alice?

-Edward hizo una promesa, lo que sea que haya prometido debió hacerlo por algo, en este caso por el peluche, al romper su promesa este…se destruyó

-Eso no es posible-Emmett se burló, segundos después su sonrisa desapareció, su ceño ahora fruncido confundido-¿o si?

-Solo hay una forma de comprobarlo

-No-Esme detuvo a Jasper-lo que sea que intentes probar no es el momento, tu hermano apenas y quiere hablar, déjenlo tranquilo ahora-se volteó a su hija-¿crees que pueda repararse?

-No lo sé, realmente no soy segura Esme, solo es una teoría y si es cierta, no hay forma de que pueda arreglarlo, al menos no nosotros

-¿Qué fue lo que le prometiste Edward?-Rosalie siseó

-Yo…no estoy seguro

-Pues más vale que lo recuerdes porque si ese peluche no se compone estaré decepcionada de ti, Edward, sabes lo importante que es el peluche para tu hermano ¿que sentirías si alguien toma el anillo de tu madre?-Edward se estremeció ante el tono de su madre-quiero que arregles las cosas con tu hermano y lo digo en serio, Tony no se a alimentado desde que te fuiste y no a querido hablar con nadie ¡no quiero a mi hijo así, Edward! así que arreglas esto o te aseguro que no voy a perdonarte jamás

La voz de Esme se quebró, salió de la sala con el señor Capitán rumbo a las escaleras, los sollozos ahogados de Tony se escucharon toda la noche sin descanso. Edward permaneció en casa al día siguiente.

Las cosas no mejoraron cuando sus hermanos regresaron del colegio, Rosalie apenas le lanzó una mirada furiosa antes de encerrarse en su habitación, Emmett permaneció sentado frente al televisor sin encender mientras Jasper tomo asiento continuando con su lectura del día anterior (él no leía), Alice fingió trabajar en el diseño del sombrero que Tony le había dibujado y, Esme y Carlisle…ambos aun estaban en su habitación con un Tony silencioso.

Edward suspiró, paso una mano por su cabello y miró la puerta de la habitación de sus padres, debía arreglar las cosas con Tony, pero si Alice tenia razón no tenia idea de como arreglar eso, ni siquiera sabia si el oso podía repararse.

La puerta de madera blanca se abrió y Carlisle salió entonces, la expresión en su rostro permaneció neutra mientras miraba a su hijo.

-Salgamos un momento

Corrieron por varios minutos, seguramente cruzaron la frontera hace tiempo, Carlisle se detuvo entonces y Edward le miró inquieto.

-Carlisle…

-Edward, necesito saber que le prometiste a Tony

-Yo…no estoy seguro

-¿No estas seguro?-su padre le miro confundido-¿seguro de qué Edward? ¿tu promesa?

-Le dije varias cosas a Tony ese día, pero…no estoy seguro de como lo interpreto al final

Carlisle asintió comprendiendo, respiró hondo.

-Escuche a Alice ayer y creo que tu hermana puede tener razón, sin embargo no sé como…como podría funcionar esto, Eleazer apenas pudo comprender el don de Tony, aunque sospecho no es el mismo, si estoy en lo correcto Tony podría tener tres dones, cada uno diferente

-Carlisle…no quería que esto pasara

-Lo sé Edward, ninguno de nosotros, pero al igual que a ti esto nos tomo por sorpresa-Carlisle negó-dime lo que le dijiste a Tony esa vez, quizá podamos encontrar algo, tu hermano apenas puede decir algo, parece tan destrozado que sospecho no solo es por el peluche, debe haber algo más, pero si no se alimenta pronto no sé que haremos, esta mañana su temperatura era elevada, algo que no debería suceder

-¿Cómo es posible?

-Otra de las cualidades de tu hermano, Tony es un misterio Edward, pero estoy preocupado, lo deje con Esme, tu hermano estaba durmiendo

Edward parpadeó en shock, no se supone que los vampiros hicieran eso ¿cómo era posible?

-Él me preguntó varias cosas eses día, pero en su mayoría se centraba en los compañeros, me pregunto si me iría cuando encontrara a mi compañero

-¿Te preguntó eso?

-Lo hizo, me dijo que no quería que lo dejara, le prometí que si eso sucedía las cosas no cambiarían, que lo amaría siempre

-No es muy diferente a las promesas que el resto hemos hecho, no, tiene que haber algo más ¿cuáles fueron tus palabras exactas?

_-Me amaras incluso si encuentras a tu compañera ¿de verdad? ¿incluso más que ella?_

_-Es una promesa, y para que conste si la conozco ella sabrá que te amo más y tendrá que aceptarlo, mi hermanito pequeño Tony_

_-¿No mientes?_

_-Lo juro por el señor Capitán_

Edward se tensó al recordar su platica, pero…¿podría ser?

-¿Edward?

-Yo…creo, creo que encontré…creo que sé lo que hice mal

Esme estaba impaciente, hace dos horas que su esposo y su hijo salieron y hace media hora que Tony no despertaba, Emmett y Rosalie intentaron ayudar pero no había manera en que su hijo menor abriera los ojos.

Edward y Carlisle escucharon el llanto metros antes de llegar, Esme se lanzo a su esposo desesperada.

-¡No despierta Carlisle! ¡Intente de todo, pero no abre los ojos! ¡Mi bebé no abre los ojos!

-¡Arréglalo!-Rosalie sollozó a su hermano-¡lo que sea que hiciste arréglalo, Edward!

-No

La voz de Carlisle sorprendió al grupo.

-Carlisle…

-Edward cometió un error, no teníamos idea del alcance del don de Tony, pero…

-No-el castaño negó-es mi culpa, sabia lo que decía Carlisle y lo decía en serio

-Edward no, encontraremos otra forma

-No hay otra forma Carlisle, y si no hago nada no sabemos que sucederá, quiero arreglar esto, es mi culpa

-¿De qué están hablando? ¿Carlisle que esta sucediendo?-Esme miro a su esposo e hijo-¡qué es!

-Accidentalmente Edward renunció a su compañero por Tony

-¿Qué mierda…?

-Le prometí a Tony que lo amaría más que a nadie-Edward suspiró-no tenia idea de que esto podría suceder y no pensé que fuera…así

-Es solo un niño Edward-Jasper negó-si es verdad lo que dice Alice y lo juntamos con lo que hemos sospechado todo este tiempo, sospecho que Tony careció de atención por parte de sus padres y tuvo que asegurar que los adultos a su al rededor cumplieran sus palabras

-¿De qué hablas Jasper?

-Todas las veces que Tony habla de su madre, Ana y Jarvis, sus historias siempre vienen acompañados de alguna promesa hecha, las promesas le aseguraban que la gente cumpliría su palabra, cuando se transformó sus promesas fueron más reales

Eso tenia un poco de sentido, el encanto que venia con la transformación además de la mirada del menor, seguido de sus promesas, el mundo tenia suerte que Tony tuviera un alma tan pura y buena.

-¿Encontraste a tu compañera Edward?-Esme preguntó

-Yo…yo creo, eso creo, pero…

-No quiero que renuncies a ella-Esme negó-pero tampoco quiero perder a mi bebé, no sé lo que sucede pero Tony…yo…no puedo pedirte esto, no quiero sacrificar a ninguno de los dos

-Esta bien, es lo que quiero Esme, se lo prometí a Tony

-Edward no…

-Papá por favor, déjame hacer esto

Carlisle dudó un momento pero finamente asintió rendido, sus brazos rodearon a su compañera. Para sorpresa de Edward, Rosalie le abrazó, no hubo palabras o pensamientos, pero él sabia lo que eso significaba.

El grupo salió dejando a Edward con el pequeño Tony durmiendo. Tony, ese pequeño niño que al principio lo cautivo, incluso antes de que viera sus ojos rojizos la primera vez. Un niño inmortal que Edward sabia debía morir, y si su familia no hubiera escuchado a Esme no sabia lo que habría hecho para detenerles, algo en él se negaba a matar al niño.

Entonces cuando Tony preguntó si iba a dejarle, si no lo iba a querer más Edward dijo lo único que en ese momento sabia, era cierto. La idea de encontrar a su compañera en aquel momento no le entusiasmaba tanto si eso significaba olvidar a Tony, y él lo prometió, no, él juró que no habría persona más importante para él que el mismo Tony.

Edward se acerco hincándose junto a la cama y pasando su mano por los cabellitos de Tony, esos rizos castaños claros que tanto le gustaban, podía sentir el calor desprendiendo del pequeño cuerpo y se preguntó como era esto posible.

-¿Tony? oye piccolo genio, soy Edward, Eddy

Tony no se movió, permanecía quieto como una estatua, con sus ojos cerrados y en silenció, si fuera humano Edward habría creído que estaba muerto a no ser por el calor que desprendía, pero de nuevo, Tony estaba muerto en retrospectiva y el calor no era normal ¿qué significaba?

-Lo siento mucho Tony, juré no irme y lo hice, pero quiero que sepas que las cosas no cambiaran, te dije que estaría aquí para ti, te dije que no habría nada que me separara de ti, Tony lo que dije es verdad, eres la persona más importante en mi vida, Tony por favor, lo lamento, no sabes cuanto lo siento y sé que debí llamarte, se que debí dar una explicación de mi parte, fui muy tonto y un egoísta, solo pensé en mi y…te amo Tony, y te prometo, te juro por esta existencia que jamás volveré a traicionarte, pero quiero que regreses conmigo, necesito a mi pequeño genio de vuelta, por favor, por favor abre esos ojos rojizos tuyos, lo siento mucho Tony

Fueron tres días de incertidumbre, sin embargo sabían las cosas mejorarían, el señor Capitán lentamente se estaba reparando, sin hilo y aguja, sin alguien que lo arreglara, como por arte de magia dirían unos, primero fue la manga izquierda del trajecito, después la derecha, cuando el traje estuvo completo al segundo día Esme fue quien lo noto. Edward levantó la mirada sonriente cuando su madre entró a la habitación de Tony solo para comprobar que la temperatura del menor volvía a ser inexistente.

Cuando los ojos rojizos dorados se abrieron, Tony encontró a Edward leyendo un libro en voz baja, era su libro favorito, ese que había salido poco después de que terminara la segunda Guerra Mundial, la historia del Capitán América y los Comandos Aulladores. Tony no recordaba mucho, pero las palabras de Edward parecían repetirse una y otra vez en su mente como un disco rayado.

-No quiero tu promesa

Edward miró a Tony ahora despierto a su lado, el libro cayó al suelo atrayendo la atención del resto de su familia, por fortuna la puerta no se abrió.

-Tony…

-No quiero tu promesa, no si vas a romperla, no me gusta eso

-No voy a romperla Tony, no de nuevo, lo lamento mucho, de verdad yo…¿puedes perdonarme?

Tony miró a su hermano, sus ojos buscando cualquier indicio de mentira, su padre siempre mentía, se disculpaba y luego prometía jugar con él y entonces era Jarvis quien venia en su lugar, su papá nunca cumplió sus promesas.

-Júralo-Tony entrecerró sus ojos-no te iras de nuevo ¿verdad? papá prometió que mamá y yo nos quedaríamos en casa pero no fue así, entonces papá hizo jurar que no contara a nadie del suero y no lo hice, por mamá, y él tampoco, papá decía que los juramentos eran más importantes que una promesa ¿juras que no vas a dejarme nunca?

Edward suspiró, la mirada insegura de Tony lo acompañaría por el resto de su existencia.

-Lo juro Tony, eres la persona más importante para mi y no me iré nunca más

-¿Por el corazón? los juramentos de corazón son fueres, eso dice Ana-Tony se enderezo-así, mira, haces una cruz sobre tu corazón y entonces nunca, nunca puedes romperla

Edward sonrió, hizo una nota mental de investigar más sobre Edwin Jarvis y su esposa. Él hizo la cruz sobre su pecho.

-Por mi corazón

Un segundo después los bracitos de Tony rodearon su cuello.

-Te extrañe mucho Eddy

-Lo siento Tony, perdón por irme, también te extrañe mucho

Esme fue la primera en entrar a la habitación entonces, la energía había regresado a Tony quien grito emocionado al ver a su mamá y le abrazo, Carlisle observó, su hijo apenas era consciente de la preocupación en la que puso a todos, intercambiando una mirada con Edward y Jasper acordaron investigar más adelante todo eso, había algo en Tony y necesitaban averiguarlo, antes de que algo peor sucediera.

Las promesas en la casa a partir de entonces fueron más esporádicas y cada una de ellas más cuidadosas al pronunciarse, ninguno quería repetir lo sucedido. Los juramentos quedaron prohibidos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pequeñas pistas van saliendo a a luz.
> 
> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	8. Siete

**Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan encontrar.**

-¡Yo quiero ir! ¡Por favor! ¡quiero ir! me portare bien y estaré cerca de Alice y Edward, por favor mamá

-Tony no, ya hablamos de esto, la excursión es para tus hermanos, Carlisle y yo podemos llevarte otro día

-¡Pero no quiero otro día, quiero ir mañana!

-Antonio Cullen no pisotees en la cocina

-¡No es justo!

El niño salió de la cocina, la puerta de su habitación se azotó y el crujir de la madera resonó, el llanto no tardo en aparecer, Esme suspiró.

-Se esta volviendo más rebelde ¿no?-Jasper observo confundido

-Erick no a ido al jardín esta semana-Edward habló entonces entrando y mirando a su madre comprensivo-esta triste

-Eso tiene más sentido

-Bueno, eso no le da derecho a gritar

-¡Yo no grito!-el grito de Tony se escuchó, el llanto siguió poco después

-Podría faltar, ya sabes, llevarlo a cazar

-¡Si, si, si!-Tony apareció en un instante-vamos a cazar, vamos, vamos Edward

Si Tony era apegado a Edward, después del incidente fue como una sombra, los humanos dirían _dependiente de_ , Emmett incluso bromeó que Tony sufría de Edwitis en lugar de mamitis, recibió dos golpes por parte de Alice y Rosalie.

-No, no Tony, tus hermanos irán a esa excursión ¿creí que Emily te había invitado a su casa?

Tony abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al recordarlo, era cierto, hace tiempo que no pasaba a la Push y después de faltar al cumpleaños de Emily solo había estado ahí una vez.

-¡Quiero ir a la Push! ¡si, si, mamá iré a la Push!

-Oye enano baja la velocidad ¿quieres?

-¡Emmett no, déjame! ¡mamá!

-¡Oh santo cielos! ¡Emmett deja a tu hermano en paz! Tony, cielo, baja tu voz cariño

El incidente ocurrido en el estacionamiento de Forks estuvo en boca de todo el pueblo en poco tiempo. Esme se sorprendió ante la molestia de Rosalie y la preocupación de Emmett y Jasper, el silencio de Alice le inquieto pero no fue hasta que Edward entró a la casa que supo la razón.

-¡No iba a dejar que muriera, Rosalie!

-¿Por qué no? es una humana, los humanos mueren a diario ¡creí que le habías prometido a Tony…!

-Ni siquiera vayas por ese camino-Edward le detuvo-salve a Bella, no significa que me vaya a casar con ella, le prometí a Tony que estaría ahí y es cierto

-¿Dónde esta Tony?-Jasper preguntó entonces notando el silencio en la casa, sus hermanos miraron a su madre

-Sam pasó aquí esta tarde, la sobrina de Emily esta de visita, creyó que le agradaría conocer a Tony

Edward elevó una ceja curiosos.

-Tiene 2 años, Esme

La vampiresa se encogió de hombros.

-Tony quizo ir

Como bien dijo Edward, nada cambio tras el incidente, o al menos nada de parte suya Isabella por otro lado comenzó a observar un poco más su mesa, hubo varias veces en que trato de acercarse pero Edward lograba evitarla, este juego del gato y el ratón comenzó a cansarlo.

-Tony, mamá dice que es suficiente-Alice llamó desde el marco de la puerta del taller de Tony- Edward…

El nombrado levantó la mirada, había seguido cada uno de los códigos del menor y estaba sorprendido por lo que intentaba hacer.

-¿Alice?

Se hermana resopló.

-Mama dijo que es suficiente, afuera, ambos

-¡No! ya voy a acabar

-Terminas mañana Tony

-¡No!

-¿No vas a hacer las galletas para Emily?

-¡Si! ¡Si! voy, espera, ya voy

El código quedo a la mitad y en un parpadeo Tony se fue.

-¿Qué esta haciendo?

-¿Me dirás que no lo has visto ya?

Alice sonrió, se encogió de hombros y salió, en su mente el himno de China se repetía, Edward negó, estaba seguro cuando Tony terminara este proyecto seria igual de perfecto que todos los anteriores.

-¿Qué estas haciendo chico?

Tony levantó la mirada cuando Emily se acercó, vestía aun su pijama azul y su cabello estaba recogido en una trenza.

-Hola

Emily rió en voz baja, sentándose junto al menor miro la hoja con varios escritos en ella.

-Buen día, parece que estuviste entretenido

-Lo hice, gracias por dejarme pasar la noche aquí

-Esta bien, no hay problema, cuando tu quieras eres mas que bienvenido, ¿te aburriste?

-Nop, estuve ocupado, mira

Emily leyó las palabras escritas redondeadas en un circulo.

-¿JARVIS?

-¡Si! va a ser una IA

-¿IA?

-Inteligencia Artificial, cuando la haga te gustará

-Estoy emocionada por ello ¿qué significa?

Tony se sonrojó bajando la mirada a sus pies. Emily solo pudo apreciar el buen corazón que este niño tenia cuando escuchó la historia tras el nombre, o acrónimo.

-¿Podemos ir a la playa hoy?

-¿No tendrás problemas?

-No, mamá dijo que me recogería a las 6, y Sam dijo que tenia patrullaje, vendría por mi a las 5

-Bueno, si es así no veo porque no

La playa estaba vacía como siempre, el agua fría con el clima le habría generado pulmonía a un humano normal con el traje de baño que Tony llevaba, Emily le observó a una distancia aceptable con una chamara puesta y sentada en la manta que habían llevado. La chica no dijo nada incluso cuando Tony llegó a su lado ayudándole a construir un castillo de arena, fueron unos minutos más tarde cuando se percató que el chico estaba quieto con la mirada perdida tras ella.

Vio a Jacob Black y otra chica caminando por la playa.

-¿Tony?

-¿Quién es él?

-Es el hijo de Billy ¿recuerdas que Sam te habló de él?

-¿Por qué habla con la chica?

-Serán amigos, no lo sé-Emily miró su reloj-vamos ya es tarde, Sam no tarda en llegar

Tony no protestó, su mirada se encontró con la chica pero rápidamente la apartó, tomo la mano de Emily y se fueron de ahí.

-Mamá…

Esme levantó la mirada del nuevo libro que había comprado sobre diseño de interiores, un cambio en la casa no estaría de más.

-¿Si cariño?

-¿Jacob Black es un metamorfo?

La casa quedó en silencio a excepción del crayón rayando en la hoja blanca que Tony tenia.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas Tony?-Carlisle se acercó a su hijo, Tony dejo su dibujo-¿lo conociste? ¿paso algo?

-Lo vi ayer en la playa, hablaba con una chica, una chica nueva, nunca la había visto antes

-Seguramente son amigos

-Pero…ella es una humana ¿no?

Edward se enderezó una vez leyó los pensamientos del menor.

-Mierda

-¿Edward?

-Jacob le dijo

-¿Qué?

-Le dijo a Bella

-¿Qué le dijo…?

-¿Quien es Bella?-la mirada inocente y curiosa de Tony no paso desapercibida, Esme automáticamente levanto a su hijo ante la muda petición-¿es ella? Jacob Buck le contó de cuando papá vino aquí hace tiempo-Tony susurró-creí que los humanos no debían saber de nosotros, entonces ¿puedo decirle a Erick, mamá?

Carlisle estuvo en el teléfono llamando a Billy Black mientras Alice buscaba el paradero de Isabella.

-Esta en Por Angeles

-Iré

-¡Pero hay sol, Edward!

-Esta bien Esme, llegara allá en la noche-Alice le aseguró

Rosalie ya estaba junto a Tony tratando de distraerlo preguntándole sobre el nuevo proyecto super secreto que hacia.

-¡No te dire! ¡No! ¡Es una sorpresa! ¡No Rosie!

Al menos alguien en la familia podía estar tranquilo, era lo mejor, Tony no necesitaba preocuparse de nada. Para esa noche las cosas solo se complicaron aun más, la presencia de nómadas en el pueblo puso a todos nerviosos, incluso Tony supo que algo sucedía.

-¿Crees que sean amigables?

-No lo sé cariño-Esme continuó cepillando los rizos castaños-pero pase lo que pase quiero que te mantengas alerta ¿de acuerdo? recuerda, no todos los vampiros saben de ti ¿tienes el collar que tu abuelo Aro te dio?

-Sip, siempre lo llevo

-Bien, eso esta bien, esta bien

La llamada de Billy Black disculpándose una vez comprobó las palabras de Carlisle no sirvieron de mucho, el mensaje de Edward aquella tarde les confirmo que Isabella Swan sabia su secreto.

-¿Vamos a irnos?

-No Tony-Carlisle le aseguró-vamos a arreglar esto, tranquilo

Tony corrió a los brazos de Edward cuando apareció una hora más tarde.

-¿Estas bien?

Edward le sonrió al menor y beso su mejilla.

-Estoy bien Tony ¿y tu?

Tony se encogió de hombros.

-Mamá dijo que no nos iremos, seguiré viendo a Erick, estoy bien ¿prometes que estas bien?

Edward suspiró.

-Lo siento Tony, no puedo hacer eso

-¡Oh!

-Pero estaré bien mientras tu lo estes ¿qué tal tu proyecto? ¿ya terminaste?

La invitación de Edward para Swan definitivamente no pudo empeorar aun más el estado de Rosalie.

-¿Estas enojada?

-Tony-Rosalie sonrió-no te escuche

-Lo sé, te llame muchas veces-el menor subió a su cama sentándose junto a su hermana-¿es porque Isabella sabe la verdad? papá dijo que los Quileute estaban muy avergonzados, él dijo que Billy Black les debía un favor ahora y que vigilarían a Isabella

-Lo sé, pero eso no es suficiente Tony, ella no es como nosotros, los humanos son inestables, en cualquier momento podría revelar la verdad

-¿Crees que lo haría?

-Estoy segura y si lo hace te pondría en peligro, lo último que quiero es que esta familia este en peligro, ere mi hermanito Tony, no quiero que nada te pase

-No me pasara nada-Tony sonrió-el abuelo dijo que si uso mi collar estaría a salvo

Rosalie sonrió, sentó a su hermano en sus piernas.

-Tony, prométeme algo-la casa quedó en silencio, Rosalie lo ignoró

-¿Qué cosa?

-Nunca cambies ¿bien? eres un niño increíble y muy considerado, no dejes que mi mal humor arruine esto

-Ok, lo prometo ¿estas mejor?

-Lo estaré

-¡Se que puede animarte! Vamos, mamá dijo que iba a cocinar para Isabella, ven, ven, podríamos hacer galletas para Emily también, le gustaron mucho las otras

Los Cullen nunca entenderían como Rosalie podía aceptar a Emily Young y tolerar a Sam Uley y su manada, pero a Isabella Swan no. Solo ella y quizá Edward serian los únicos. El motor del Volvo de Edward se escuchó cuando entró por el camino terroso, Tony brincó emocionado, Isabella seria se segundo amigo humano, su hermana Alice parecía igual o más emocionada.

-Espera ahí cariño-Esme le detuvo de correr a la puerta

-¡Mamá…!

-No, primero hay que quitarte este mandil, pero mira, te bañase en harina ¡mira como esta tu cabello!

-¡Mamá no! deja, estoy bien

Manchas de harina cubrían el rostro de Tony, una mancha de mantequilla y algo de masa en el cabello cubierto de harina. Escuchó la risa de su padre a su lado.

El aroma dulce de la sangre se sintió en el ambiente y Tony se encogió ante el aroma, era demasiado… _tentador_ , se ocultó tras su madre.

-¿Tony?

Edward apareció, Isabella a su lado miraba la casa como si nunca hubiera visto una. Contrario a lo que la chica seguro esperaba Edward se alejó, saco del refrigerador un termo de color rojo y dorado, en un parpadeó el hermano menor de Edward, Tony, ahora estaba en sus brazos.

-Edward, lleva a Tony afuera, Alice y Jasper salieron esta mañana-Carlisle le sonrió pasando una mano por los rizos de su hijo menor-estaré con Isabella

Tony escuchó el quebrar de un vidrio justo antes de que Edward lo sacara de la casa, gimió ocultando su rostro en el cuello de su hermano.

-Lo lamento, Tony aun es muy joven, tiene un buen control pero preferimos no arriesgarnos, Carlisle Cullen

La chica sonrió algo perdida.

-Lo sé, yo…lo conocí en el hospital

-Por supuesto, quiero presentarte a mi esposa Esme, mis hijos Rosalie y Emmett ya los conoces seguramente

Isabella asintió.

-Isabella, podrías acompañarnos a la sala, hay algunas cosas que deseamos hablar contigo

Rosalie resopló, dejo el bol de vidrio sobre la barra y se alejó, Emmett le dio una sonrisa a la chica antes de seguir a su compañera.

-¿Esta bien?

Rosalie se acercó, Tony ahora se encontraba con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Edward con el termo vació.

-Estará bien

-Pobre bebé ¿quieres escalar un árbol Tony? ¿una carrera?

-Quiero conocer a Isabella

Rosalie se contuvo de hacer una mueca.

-Entiendo

-¿Me odias Rosie, por querer ser amigo de Isabella?

-No Tony, nunca podría odiarte, si quieres conocer a Isabella esta bien, eso no significa que no me preocupe, te lo dije, lo último que quiero es que estes en peligro

Tony sonrió, se asomó en los brazos de su hermano y escuchó al bosque, quería conocer a Isabella pero le gustaba estar con Edward, además, su padre hablaría con ella, un rato aquí era bueno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como ya pudieron notar, Tony es demasiado inocente y bueno, después de todo es un niño ;) 
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos por leer y darse un tiempo para comentar, me alegro que esta historia les este gustando, nos seguimos leyendo.
> 
> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	9. Ocho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como ya se han de haber percatado, ya tengo completa la primera parte de esta serie, por que sí, al final no pude resistirme y bueno, hay mucha historia por delante. Agregue unas etiquetas más para que las chequen. 
> 
> Por ahora eso seria todo, gracias por leer y les dejo con el capítulo

**Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan encontrar.**

-¿Puedo invitar a la manada?

-No lo sé cielo

-Por favor, por favor, por favor, Isabella vendrá igual, es justo

Esme suspiró, que Isabella conviviera con sus hijos no le agradaba mucho, pero era la única manera de mantenerla vigilada.

-De acuerdo

-¡Sí! ¡Llamare a Sam!

-¡Tony espera!

El niño no escuchó, las marcas de lodo quedaron impresas en el suelo de la casa, que su hijo ayudara en la jardinería tal vez no fue su mejor idea.

Fueron Alice y Edward quienes recogieron a Isabella en su casa, para cuando llegaron al campo la manda de Sam ya estaba ahí, Isabella se sorprendió de ver otros “humanos”, la manda se mantuvo distante, conviviendo con Tony en su mayor parte.

-¡Me toca! ¡Me toca! ¡Yo! ¡Yo!

Isabella como arbitró era pésima, pero fue la mejor posición (o excusa) para que participara. Los truenos se confundían con cada golpe de los vampiros, Tony logró batear la pelota lanzándola (para desfortuna de sus hermanos en el equipo contrario) hacia arriba. Eso dejo a Paul y Jasper con el camino libre, Tony llegó a la segunda base y Paul completo la carrera.

-¡Es trampa! ¡Le dejase ganar!

La risa de Edward no negó las palabras de Emmett.

-¡Golpea fuerte Jared!-Tony gritó brincando en su base listo para correr

El golpe se escuchó, el grito de Alice dos segundos después y Tony se detuvo a medio camino cuando olió a los nómadas. Los tres metamorfos corrieron al bosque sin necesidad de alguna palabra, la presencia de los tres nomadas no era ajeno a ellos y si los Cullen podían manejarlos lo permitirían, si causaban problemas estarían listos para actuar, lamentablemente Isabella permaneció en el claro.

Edward recogió a Tony regresando con el resto de la familia, Esme y Jasper cubrían a Isabella aunque era claro que no servia de mucho, en un rápido movimiento Edward saco el collar de su hermano.

-Mamá…

Esme cargó a Tony, Carlisle posicionándose al frente del grupo, tres nómadas aparecieron, dos hombres y una mujer. Su atención por supuesto se centro en Tony como era de esperarse. La mirada del vampiro rubio se encontró con la del menor, a Tony no le agrado mucho.

-Un niño inmortal-el vampiro de piel oscura habló-creí que estaban prohibidos

-Soy Carlisle, esta es mi familia, el niño igual

El collar atrajo la atención de los tres nómadas, retrocedieron al reconocer el escudo.

-¿Vulturi?

-Una excepción

-Interesante…soy Laurent, ellos son Victoria y James, los escuchábamos cuando ya nos íbamos, no sabíamos que este territorio era suyo

-Bueno, nuestra residencia se encuentra muy cerca

-Lo sentimos, ya no les causaremos problemas

-¡Tony!

El menor bajo, su movimiento atrayendo la mirada de los nómadas, el vampiro, James, sonrió.

-Nunca antes había visto un niño inmortal-Edward y Esme permanecieron quietos cuando el nómada se acercó aunque no despegaron su mirada de éste, James se agacho hasta quedar a la altura del menor-te llamas Tony ¿no es así?

Tony frunció su ceño.

-Tu no me agradas

El nómada rió, la mezcla en los ojos del menor era algo singular.

-Te alimentas de humanos, eso es interesante

-¿Por qué? tú también lo haces

-Eso, es cierto

Victoria se acercó a su compañero.

-Es un placer conocerte Tony

El menor sonrió, la vampiresa si le agradaba.

-Me gusta tu cabello, es muy rojo, me gusta el rojo

-Eso es bueno, el rojo es un buen color ¿puedo cargarte?

Emmett logró detener a su madre cuando la vampiresa levantó a su hermano, Tony rió, sus manos pasando por los rizos pelirrojos.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-A pasado un tiempo desde la ultima vez que lleve la cuenta ¿y tu?

-Tengo 6 años

-Chico inteligente ¿eh?

Victoria tomo el collar girándolo entre sus manos.

-El abuelo Aro me lo regalo

-¿Abuelo?

-Si, ellos vienen de visita, mañana vendrán ¿quieren conocerlo?

Edward sonrió divertido ante las intenciones de su hermano, pudo ver la tensión en James ante la mención de los Vulturi, claro, aparentemente el vampiro no tenia muy buena relación con los italianos.

-Quizá otro día, ya teníamos planes para irnos-Victoria bajo a Tony con tanta delicadeza como si temiera que en cualquier momento fuera a romperse

-Bueno, ¿quieren jugar?

Edward deseó golpearse, que Tony fuera un genio no significaba que dejara de ser un niño.

-Nos encantaría-el vampiro Laurent habló

Y ahí estuvo, las miradas distantes de los tres vampiros, Edward y Emmett alejaron a Bella, tuvieron suerte que Tony mantuviera entretenido a los vampiros para poder subirla a la camioneta donde Sam Uley ya se encontraba.

-Llévatela de aquí, tenemos esto

Si James tenia planeado una cacería, esta quedó olvidada por el juego, no fue igual que las primeras carreras, pero seguro Tony podía relajar el ambiente.

-Eres extraño

James despeinó el cabello de Tony.

-Y tú una anomalía

Tony se limitó a sonreír, los nómadas partieron ese mismo día horas más tarde, después de prometerle a Tony volver a visitarlo algún día (ellos no lo harían).

-Antonio Cullen si vuelves a hacer algo como eso estarás castigado el resto de tu vida

-¡Pero mamá…!

Sí, si Tony podía evitar una guerra era casi seguro también podía generar otra igual. Los Vulturi realmente deberían haber temido si el chico deseara tal cosa.

El resto del ciclo escolar fue relativamente aburrido, al menos para los “adolescentes”, Tony disfruto cada día del jardín de niños junto a su mejor amigo Erick.

El grito de Tony provoco una estampida hacia el taller.

-¡¡Tony!!

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡lo logré! ¡lo logré!

-¡Santo cielo, Antonio no hagas eso!-Esme “respiró” calmada

-¿Y ahora que hiciste enano?

En esta ocasión Tony no replicó, lo que sorprendió y confundió a Emmett y al resto, su sonrisa en cambio creció si es que era posible.

-¡Mira! ¡Mira! ¡Mamá mira!-el menor brincó en su lugar ante de acercarse a las pantallas de las computadoras-JARVIS, di hola

Una voz con acento británico se escuchó sobresaltando al grupo (solo Tony podía hacer eso).

_Buenas tardes señora Esme_

-¿Qué…?

-¡Es un gusto conocerte JARVIS!-Alice saludó-y debo decir, eres mejor de lo que había visto

_El placer es mío señorita Alice, el joven señor me a contado mucho de ustedes, soy JARVIS y estoy a su servicio_

-¡Oh Tony! esto es increíble

Esme cargó a su hijo dandole vueltas en círculos, Tony rió.

-¿Te gusta?

-La pregunta cariño es si a ti te gusta

-Me gusta, suena como mi Jarvis

_Esperó lograr alcanzar el nivel del antiguo maestro Jarvis, joven señor_

Con la ayuda de Jasper, Edward y Rosalie la IA fue colocada en toda la casa, pronto JARVIS se volvió parte de la familia, una segunda voz necesaria como la risa de Tony.

-Tony, quítate los zapatos, si dejas huellas en el sillón Esme se enojara

El pequeño vampiro gimió rodando mientras se quitaba los tenis con sus pies, ambos cayendo con un ligero golpe al suelo, Edward negó.

-Estoy aburrido, Edward cuéntame una historia

-Estoy ocupado Tony, cuando termine este trabajo

-Pues hazlo rápido

Bella calló una sonrisa.

-Es un trabajo en equipo, Bella no es ta rápida Tony y no seas grosero

-Entonces hazlo por ella

Edward se giró a su hermano ahora volteado en el sillón, los pies de nuevo en el respaldo.

-¿No tienes trabajo tu?

-Lo terminé en la escuela, ugh ¿cuándo llega mamá? esto es muy aburrido

Edward resopló, se levantó cargando Tony y alzándolo volteándole boca abajo, Tony gritó.

-¿Estas aburrido?

-¡Si! ¡Muy aburrido! ¡Mucho! ¡Mucho! ¡Mucho!

-Apuesto que JARVIS tendrá algo para ti

_Ciertamente, hay un proyecto pendiente joven señor_

-¡Mi videojuego!

Tony desapareció entonces, Edward escucho la puerta del taller abrirse seguido de las ruedas de la silla de su hermano, negó divertido.

-¿Siempre es así?-Bella preguntó, su mirada puesta en los tenis de su hermano olvidados

-A veces, por lo general lo mantenemos entretenido, se distrae con facilidad

-Debe ser duro

-Lo es, esta atrapado por siempre en la edad de 5 años, al menos nosotros podemos salir a otros lugares, siendo un niño es más difícil

-El otro día, ese vampiro había dicho que estaba…prohibido ¿qué significa eso?

Edward suspiró, dejo el lápiz a un lado.

-Hay…algunas leyes para nosotros, una de ellas es la existencia de los niños inmortales, fueron prohibidos hace tiempo cuando se descubrió que no podían guardar nuestro secreto, Tony a sido la excepción, desde su despertar no a tenido ningún accidente y sabe controlarse mejor que cualquier vampiro que hubiera visto, incluso Jasper a tenido accidentes, Tony es el único niño inmortal que los Vulturi han permitido vivir

-¿Los Vulturi?

-Los Vulturi son una familia muy antigua y poderosa…es lo mas cercano a la realeza que hay en nuestro mundo, a diferencia de nosotros no respetan la vida humana, pero respetan algunas otras cosas, la ley es una de ellas

-¿Qué pasaba si alguien convertía a un niño?

-Moría, la más importante de nuestras leyes es mantener en secreto la existencia de nuestra especie, los niños no podían hacer eso, un solo berrinche podía destruir una aldea completa, Esme se arriesgo mucho cuando vio por Tony

-¿Qué lo hace diferente?

-Es un genio y su don

-¿Tiene un don?

-Algunos, sin embargo no sabemos como funcionan realmente, a veces aparecen, cuando menos lo esperamos a sucedido, Tony es un misterio, una de las razones por lo que los Vulturi le permitieron vivir

-¿Qué pasa si creen que es una amenaza? ¿lo mataran?

-No lo sé

Y Edward no lo sabía, el don de Tony que lo protegía era confuso y todo aquel que intentaba dañarlo terminaba conquistado por el niño, además, los Vulturi ya estaban bajo la influencia de su hermano y hasta ahora ningún que se hubiera visto bajo esa mirada rojiza dorada había tratado de atacarlo.

_Joven Edward, pronto serán las 5, la señorita Swan debe volver a casa_

Fue en una salida a Seattle, Tony había logrado convencer a su madre de ir con Erick y su mamá a Port Angeles, hace varios minutos vio a una mujer pelirroja siguiéndoles, era una humana y Tony no estaba seguro si era algo bueno o no.

El flash se escuchó y vio a otro hombre en el techo de un edificio con una cámara en mano, tiró con suavidad de la mano de la mamá de su amigo.

-¿Sucede algo Tony?

-Quiero ir a casa

-¡No!-su amigo protesto-aun no vamos por un helado

Tony bajo la mirada, era verdad, pero ese hombre lo ponía nervioso y la chica había comenzado a acercarse.

-Tony, cielo ¿qué sucede?

-Lo siento, yo-yo…quiero ir a casa

La señora Mars sonrió.

-Esta bien Tony, te llevaremos a casa, Erick vamos, Tony quiere volver a casa

Erick le permitió recostarse, le preguntó si se encontraba bien, Tony no lo sabia. Esme ya estaba fuera de la puerta cuando el auto de la señora Mars se detuvo frente a la casa, despidiéndose con un bajo “adios” Esme agradeció a la mujer antes de llevar a su hijo dentro.

Alice les había advertido ya, su visión no fue clara, gracias a JARVIS lograron acceder a las cámaras de seguridad.

-Natalia Alianovna Romanoff y Clinton Barton, agentes especiales de la organización SHIELD-Jasper leyó la información de la IA, su pequeño hermano acurrucado en los brazos de su madre

-¿Algo más?

La computadora cambió de página, el vampiro dejo que la IA lo manejara, era mucho más rápida y buscaba solo lo esencial.

-Es una misión de búsqueda…¡oh! parece que Peggy Carter tiene…bastante influencia, están buscando a Tony

-No pueden saber de él-Edward negó

-¿Alice has visto algo?

-Las visiones cambian constantemente, lo siento Carlisle

-Debemos irnos, nos han encontrado, si seguimos aquí podrían investigar más

-¿Y a dónde vamos?

-Iremos a Volterra, es algo que los Vulturi querrían saber

El grupo estuvo de acuerdo. Tony no.

Tuvieron un día para irse, borrando cualquier señal de que alguna vez estuvieron ahí a excepción de los recuerdos de las personas, no es como si pudieran hacer mucho. Tony no dejo de sollozar cada vez que se despedía de alguien ahí, estuvo desconsolado al despedirse de Erick.

Una oferta de trabajo fue su excusa.

Sin embrago la despedida más difícil fue con los Quileute, Tony no quería dejar a Emily o Sam, o Jared, o Paul, los metamorfo sin embargo entendieron la situación.

-¿No vas a olvidarme? ¿lo prometes?

Los vampiros se tensaron, sin embargo Emily apenas fue consiente de ello, fue Sam quien se agacho a la altura del pequeño vampiro y le sonrió.

-No vamos a olvidarte Tony, ninguno aquí te olvidara, lo prometo

-¿Estarás aquí cuando regrese?

-Eso esperamos, pero si no, te aseguro siempre serás bienvenido aquí

Tony abrazo al lobo, su abrazo duro al menos unos minutos antes de soltarse, uno a uno los Quileute se despidieron del pequeño.

-Mantendremos a Swan vigilada-Sam prometió al grupo- si vemos a estos dos humanos les avisaremos

-Gracias Sam, realmente lo apreciamos

-Es lo menos que podemos hacer después de lo sucedido

Tomaron el camino largo a Volterra, pasando primero a Alaska para advertir a los Denali antes de irse a Italia, la mudanza de su casa fue realizada por Emmett y Edward, los encontrarían en Volterra, dejar sus cosas, especialmente los trabajos de Tony como si algún día fueran a regresar era peligroso. Jasper se encargo de cada cuenta bancaria, pasaportes y demás cosas legales, todo fue cuidadosamente manejado, solo esperaban que fuera suficiente.

Esme miró con tristeza al niño sentado junto a ella en la parte trasera del auto con los dos osos de peluche junto a él y su pulgar en la boca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


End file.
